How We Are, How We Were
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou / A series of stories on Haru & Kyou’s relationship, switching back and forth between the past and the present. swearing & sexual situations - Chapter 17 uploaded
1. Present :: Journalists Are The Devil

Title: How We Are, How We Were

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: This is just a series of stories on Haru & Kyou's relationship, switching back and forth between the past and the present; each chapter will be labeled according to the time reference, but not necessarily posted in a certain chronological order. It really has no purpose but to entertain, but then again, aren't all fics like that? Where this chapter opens up is with the two of them far into an interview with a girl from a shoujo magazine.

_6/23/08_ - Went back through and had to readjust ALL the text because they effed up crap like brackets and colons on FF. GRR.

'blah' - denotes thoughts

* * *

**1 : Present : Journalists Are The Devil**

Hatsuharu decided it would be prudent to cover his small smile, thus bringing his left hand up in front of his lips. His poor Kyou-chan was so vexed! But then again, his orange-haired mate should have expected such invasive questions; the interviewer was, after all, from one girly magazine or another. And who could resist asking such things of one of the most handsome men on the professional martial arts circuit?

Poor, poor Kyou-chan.

"W-what are you talking about you…you…woman!" sputtered the outraged male seated to Hatsuharu's right.

"Oh, don't be so modest, Mr. Sohma!" giggled the petite woman conducting the interview. "Perhaps your…partner might be able to enlighten our readers instead. Do you know what satisfies Mr. Sohma the most in bed, Mr. Hatsuharu?" the girl asked slyly, batting her eyelashes. "After all, you've both made it abundantly clear that you are, in fact, lovers," she stated, looking pointedly at the males' intertwined hands.

"As a matter of fact, Kyou's neck is most sensitive to certain…stimulation." Hatsuharu smiled winningly. His boyfriend snarled softly.

"If you breathe another word about that crap, you aren't getting any for a week!" Kyou hissed under his breath.

Hatsuharu wisely demurred upon further questioning of the subject.

"Hmm…of course, as I said before, your relationship is no secret. Do the two of you have plans for the future? You seem very close to one another; should fans be anticipating a wedding?" she teased. Her eyes fairly sparkled.

Kyou tugged at his hair nervously, unable to look at his interviewer. Hatsuharu gently squeezed his hand in reassurance, offering no answer to the question. Finally, the cat grudgingly spat out, "We're thinking about it."

The girl beamed, clapping her hands together. "How wonderful!"

"And don't put that we're going to have, say we're speculating! Speculating!" he growled.

"Of course, of course! Whatever you wish, Mr. Sohma."

The infuriated boy's lover lifted the tanned, calloused hand he held in his own pale one, gracing the knuckles with a light touch of his lips. Kyou's scowl softened slightly at the small concession that Hatsuharu understood how much willpower it had taken to be so open about their relationship.

The girl's smiled widened to impossible proportions as she witnessed the loving gesture. "How does a normal day go for you, if you both have no previous engagements to work?"

Blinking, Kyou tried to remember what they usually did together on the infrequent quiet days in their lives. Before he could respond, Hatsuharu broke in, "First, we wake up and cuddle."

"Haru…"

"I always have trouble getting him out of bed, even on the best of days, and he always has to drink straight from the milk carton before anything else."

"How cute!"

Kyou gritted his teeth. "And what about you? You always insist on going for a jog in the morning, but I always get dragged along because if I don't go, you'll get lost for at least a few hours!" he fumed.

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Hatsuharu agreed with a smile. "I'm very directionally challenged," he admitted to the interviewer.

"You don't have to be so damn smug about it! You probably get lost on purpose!" Kyou accused.

Hatsuharu shrugged innocently, then returned to the question at hand. "Let's see, after our jog, we take a shower. Together, of course." he added with a wink. "Then we sit down to breakfast, which Kyou-chan makes with loving care. He's a wonderful cook." The girl nodded, her pen scribbling down everything rapidly.

The cat's right hand convulsed in a claw-like manner against his thigh. 'That idiot! What the hell is he thinking? He better not plan on going into detail about our sex, that perverted bastard!'

"I think mostly from then on, we just lounge about the home. Generally I sit down with a good book, and Kyou does several things, such as prepare lunch, work on his katas, or take a nap. If we're not doing those things, we're shopping or visiting family. At night, after our meal, we like to go to the roof of our building and stargaze. On occasion, we end up falling asleep there." Hatsuharu grinned, scooting closer to his lover while the orange-haired boy blinked at him.

'He makes us seem so normal, when I always feel so far from it. How does he do that?' Kyou pondered.

"Ah, you two are so down-to-earth, even with such hectic schedules. Well, I suppose I shouldn't keep you any further; you've already been here an hour, after all."

As they left the building, Kyou exclaimed, "Finally! That damn girl asks too many questions!"

Hatsuharu smiled. "She is a journalist; they're required to be inquisitive."

"And you!" spat the cat, turning to jab an accusatory finger at his lover's chest. "You gave her all those stupid responses! If she'd asked about where and when we have sex, you probably would have told her! I should kick you out of my bed!"

Smiling, the ox took hold of the other's hand and led him silently to the car. He pushed the smaller boy against their vehicle, pinning Kyou against its smooth black surface with his hips. Cupping one cheek, stroking the cheekbone with his thumb, Hatsuharu leaned in and gently blew in Kyou's ear. "My Kyou-chan is so demanding," he finally said. "And so very, very sensitive." He ran his tongue over the susceptible neck before him, placing a hand on one thin hip.

"Oh, god…"

"Mm, do you remember the first time we fucked, Kyou-chan?" Brown eyes clashed lustily with crimson.

"Y-you mean when I first got the car?"

"No, the first time we were together intimately was in your room," Hatsuharu corrected, nipping the orange-haired boy in admonishment.

"Haru, that wasn't fucking," Kyou moaned.

"Sex doesn't have to have penetration, baby."

"Shut up, you asshole. Why are you asking that crap anyway?"

The devious black and white-haired boy pulled away, walking to the other side of the car. "I just wanted to know if you remembered." With that, he slid into the passenger's seat.

Kyou snarled, throwing himself into the car. "When we get home, I'm beating you senseless!" he said angrily as he started the car. His lover just smiled complacently.

A few minutes of silence stood between them, then the cat resentfully said, "After you fuck me mindless." He then bent to the task of getting home as quickly as possible.

Hatsuharu grinned. "I can't wait."

* * *

eh heh Yes, slow start off, and I hope it's appealing. I'm trying to get a feel of their relationship as I write. Anyway, next post will be the first experience that Haru mentioned here. MMmm…taste the citrusy goodness!


	2. Past :: We're Gonna Do This! Right?

Title: How We Are, How We Were

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Haru & Kyou's first time in the sack.

This chapter is dedicated to Lady Geuna, because I made her giddy, and her review came in so quickly it fairly gave me whiplash! I hope she finds my horrible attempt at something citrusy at least amusing. -grin-

Replies 2 Reviews!:

Fem Scorpio - Being a pervy is a-okay! We can be that way together, ne?

TasukiNoBaka - Yeah, it makes me sad that this pairing is so rare, as it's one of my favorites out of all the anime I enjoy. And I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter!

Obijan - Yay for Kyou!

And to everyone who reviewed - Of course I'll continue and write more with such responses as yours! I'll keep going as long as at least one person is interested. -smile-

* * *

**2 : Past : We're Gonna Do This! ...Right?**

"You said you wanted to do it."

"I know what I said!"

"…If you like, we could try this some other time."

"I'm not backing out!" Kyou snarled, flexing his fingers.

"I know you aren't." Hatsuharu cupped the back of the cat's neck, bringing their foreheads to rest together. "I just want you to be comfortable when or if we do this."

"Well, I want this, so you'd better shut up and do it, you stupid cow." Hatsuharu smiled at the rough show of affection, lowering his naked body against Kyou's own.

Kyou shivered lightly, made excited and unsure by his boyfriend's warm presence. They'd been naked together before, but certainly never like this! He'd never seen everything so clearly; Hatsuharu had never transformed around him often, and the times they had spent at public baths and hot springs, the water had neatly obscured any fair view. He gasped as the other's full weight settled on top of him.

"What's wrong?"

"Your necklaces are freezing."

"I'll take them off then."

"No!" Kyou grasped the wrists reaching to unclasp the offending pieces of jewelry. "Don't take them off; I think they're sexy." He felt the blood rise to his cheeks.

"How cute…" A slender finger ran over the orange-haired boy's cheek. "Maybe you aren't as opposed to this as I thought." Hatsuharu ducked his head, placing a wet kiss on Kyou's jawbone before biting hard into the exposed, tender neck below it. Kyou gasped, arching up. He was halfway hard from that one action.

Hatsuharu sucked at the bite mark voraciously while bringing his hands up to tease at tanned nipples. Kyou moaned raggedly, head thrown back on the pillow. His fingers clutched uncertainly at his lover's back. "Oh, god! Haruuuu…" His legs wrapped around the ox's hips, heels pressing into pale thighs as nimble fingers began to pluck mercilessly at the oversensitive nubs. "Just…just do it. I can't take it any more!"

"You'd be surprised at the limits of your body, Kyou-chan." Hatsuharu's smile furthered the burning need in the cat. "Don't worry, my little kitten. I'll make the wait worthwhile."

"You're so unfair!" Kyou spat.

"Oh?"

"You get to touch me and I haven't gotten to touch you even once."

"We're touching each other right now." Hatsuharu smirked.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, you fat cow!"

"What am I to do with you, Kyou-chan? First you complain how we're not going fast enough, and now you want us to slow down so you can grope me?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean…" Kyou's eyes narrowed. "Damn you."

The ox chuckled evilly, and without warning, grabbed the other's penis and rubbed roughly at the head. Kyou cried out, bucking so hard Hatsuharu was almost knocked off his perch on suntanned thighs. "Damn you!"

"If you're not more quiet, kitten, anyone's liable to hear you. Maybe if Shigure heard your sexy little moans, he'd want to join in."

"He's not getting any nookie from me, and he's especially not getting it from you!" Kyou snarled, yanking his lover down by the hair and kissing him roughly.

"All right, then. No more teasing." Hatsuharu reached under a pillow and pulled out the lubricant. Uncapping it, he squeezed a large amount of the contents onto his palm.

"Do you always keep that stuff in our room?" Kyou asked warily. The ox raised an eyebrow, somehow looking imperious and elegant even while he was naked and rubbing lube on his hands. "I'm not trying to accuse you of being a pervert, even though you are one. I just wanted to know how long you've been waiting for me to want this."

"No amount of time is too long to wait for you, Kyou-chan, so don't worry about it."

"Who said I was worried?" the orange-haired boy snapped. Hatsuharu just smiled and palmed their waiting erections, one in each hand.

Kyou squirmed, gripping the ox's slender shoulders. The wet warmth sliding over him wasn't really new—he'd used lubricant before while masturbating—but everything was different because it was Haru doing those things for him. Kyou had to admit to himself that he was growing used to Haru, to wanting him and being playful with him and being near him.

Even to loving him.

Hatsuharu brought him back to reality with a hard bite on the chest. "Ah! You asshole!" Kyou was rearranged swiftly, lifted to straddle the other's thighs. "Haru, what are you doing?" The feel of his partner's pale penis pressed against his own flushed one was erotic and enticing.

The ox grinned almost evilly. "Bounce for me, baby," he rasped commandingly. Then he pulled his hand back and slapped the other's ass.

Kyou jumped, ready to curse the black and white-haired boy until he felt the pleasure of rubbing against Hatsuharu's warm belly and slick cock. He bit his lip and pushed against the soft flesh again; he was aware of gentle lips suckling at his neck. "That's right, baby. Just keep going," the ox murmured in encouragement.

"Fuck…you… Oh, god!" Kyou tried to speed up and only marginally succeeded, his hips trying to thrust more horizontally than vertically; his thighs tightened against Hatsuharu's sides. "Haru! Haru, it's not enough!" he panted.

Suddenly the ox upended the cat onto his back. He grabbed the backs of Kyou's knees; spreading them, he pushed the legs to rest against the sun-kissed chest. Pressing his penis to Kyou's own, he began a maddening pace, flesh against flesh.

The cat cried out raggedly, clawing at Hatsuharu's shoulders. He'd never felt like this before, opened and bared to Haru, his emotions of pleasure mingling with his lover's.

"You like that, baby?" Hatsuharu teased with a grin.

"Yes!"

"You love feeling my cock slide against yours, little kitty?"

"Oh, god, yes! Nnn…Haru!"

"I wonder…will you call out my name when you come?" he whispered against Kyou's lips. The cat wound his fingers through his lover's hair. Hatsuharu reached down and grasped both of their erections, pumping as quickly as he could.

Keening Haru's name—and a string of obscenities—Kyou ejaculated. The ox savored the sigh before giving in himself, his seed pumping out to mix with the cat's.

Kyou's eyes fluttered open; his chest heaved, trying to catch his breath. "Oh, my god… Haru, that was…it was…"

"I know." Hatsuharu grinned devilishly. "You screamed my name."

"I did not!"

"You did so."

"…All right, maybe I did say your name somewhere in there, but it most definitely was not a scream!"

A pounding came on the doorframe. "Keep it down in there! Some of us are trying to sleep, Kyou."

"Shut up, you damn rat!"

"At least it wasn't Shigure," Hatsuharu said matter-of-factly.

Kyou scowled. "I don't care about that. Look at what you did to me!" The ox surveyed the creamy mess splattered across the toned stomach and chest below him.

"Some of it's yours, you know, so you can't place all of the blame on me."

"I don't care!"

"Do you want me to clean it up?"

"Yes! How hard is that to understand?"

Hatsuharu grinned. "All right then." He leaned over, intent on licking up the strands of pearly seed when Kyou bucked.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Cleaning you up."

"With your tongue?" Kyou asked, incredulous.

"Yes."

"That's disgusting!"

"It doesn't taste too bad."

"How would you know?"

"I've tasted my own before."

"Eww, and I've kissed you! The taste is probably in my mouth!" He scraped frantically at his tongue, and then glared at the ox. "If you eat that stuff, I'll never kiss you again, you damn pervert!"

Yuki pounded on the wall. "Shut up!"

"You shut up, rat! Don't make me come in there and beat you senseless!" Kyou shouted back. Meanwhile, Hatsuharu reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his boxers, then wiped away their shared passion regretfully. He tossed the sullied cloth back onto the floor, then arranged himself and Kyou beneath the covers, turning off the bedside lamp. The cat happily let Hatsuharu spoon against his back and cuddle him in his arms. "You talk dirty a lot," Kyou murmured sleepily.

"I didn't do it that much."

"Yes, you did. You're quiet all day when I talk to you and want more of a reply than a smirk, then when I want you to be quiet so I can concentrate, you don't shut up," he grumbled half-heartedly.

"'Concentrate'? How so?" Hatsuharu asked, amused.

"Shut up." They listened to each other's breathing slow down in the dark. "Haru, I love you. And I'm not just saying that in the moment," Kyou said adamantly. "I really do love you."

Hatsuharu smiled heartwarmingly, and with tears gathering in his eyes, pressed his cheek against soft orange hair. "I love you too, Kyou-chan. I love you very much."

"But don't take that to mean you can take whatever liberties you want with me. You still have to ask permission."

"Of course."

"…Haru?"

"Yes, my kitten?"

"I'm sorry I didn't let you clean up the way you wanted. Was it important to you?"

"Not as important as your feelings, though I would have liked to."

"I'll let you do it next time, then."

"Thank you."

"You'll have to brush your teeth afterwards though!"

"Of course, Kyou-chan."

"…And if you like it that much, maybe I'll try yours next time too."

Hatsuharu smiled into Kyou's hair. "That would be wonderful." He placed a kiss on the cat's temple. "Good night, Kyou-chan."

"G'night, Haru."

They stayed wrapped up in each other's arms the rest of the night.

* * *

This could have been posted sooner than it was, but my mom made a spur of the moment decision to paint our computer room, thus putting my Internet out of action for the past few days. -- I promise the third chapter shall be up quickly! It will be! Honest! White Town's "Your Woman" should speed my progress onward! Because there's nothing like a guy singing "I could never be your woman" to churn the creative juices. Next chapter, Kyou and Haru get an eye-full of the shoujo article they were interviewed for. -wink-


	3. Present :: I'm Surrounded By Dirty Perve...

Title: How We Are, How We Were

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Haru & Kyou check out a magazine article written on them, then Shigure and Ayame cause trouble.

(I haven't checked this one over for spelling and/or grammatical errors yet because I just wanted to get it posted finally. Sorry if you come across any!)

Replies 2 Reviews!:

Dizz & Amy- Yes, there should be more yaoi fics in Furuba period! So few of them... ;.; But I'll try to fix that, even if it is single-handedly.

Ewen- Thank you very much! Y'know I heard blushing is good for you from time to time. -wink-

Polka Dot- Yes, indeed, poor Yuki. hehe I tend to use him as the victim in these stories. lol

Fem Scorpio- Thanks! I'm working at getting better; hope I improve in the citrus department!

Geuna- hehe Yes, actually, I have a couple chapters particularly planned out to be centered around Haru's alter ego. Let's see how much of a disturbance he can create, ne?

qkslvr- Would you believe I laughed so hard while I was writing those dialogue parts that my bro told me to shut up because he could hear me all the way in his bedroom? -grin- Those are the most fun parts to write, IMO.

dark vampire- lol Thanks! I'm overwhelmed by your compliments! Plus I never mind kisses from a vampire.

foggynite- Thank you!

* * *

**3 : Present : I'm Surrounded By Dirty Perverts!**

When Kyou woke up, he was alone. He frowned deeply, unhappy to find no warm, lithe body pressed against his own. "Haru!" he called out timidly. Relief washed over him when the ox's head pecked around the bedroom door.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you in bed?" Kyou asked crossly.

Hatsuharu disappeared for a moment then came back carrying a tray laden with food. "I thought I'd bring you breakfast in bed." Setting the plate down in front of his lover's lap, he walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in beside his over. "And also, the latest issue of 'What's In?,'" he said smugly as he tugged it from the waistband of his boxers.

"What?"

"That magazine we were interviewed for. They sent us a complimentary copy."

Kyou hastily grabbed the publication and gaped at the cover. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"I knew you'd like it." Hatsuharu smiled sunnily.

"'Japan's Hottest Gay Couple Tells All'? I'm not gay!" Kyou snarled.

The ox raised an eyebrow, his head resting on the cat's bare shoulder. "Truly?" He broke off a piece of chocolate éclair and popped it into his mouth.

"I'm not! I told you I don't like guys, I just like you. Don't you ever listen?"

"Hmm, I suppose not." Hatsuharu placed a kiss on Kyou's cheek, turning back to his éclair.

The orange-haired boy growled, flipping rapidly through the pages of the article. "Where'd they get these pictures?"

"Maybe you just weren't paying attention during the photo shoot. After all, I distinctly recall this one." Hatsuharu smirked, pointing to a photo of his own pale hand questing up the front of the other's shirt.

Kyou flushed. "I-I don't remember that. I still say they're just a bunch of stalkers!" He frowned angrily. "We don't even have pictures of ourselves like this."

"I beg to differ, Kyou-chan. Don't you remember the fun we had with the camera at that beach house?"

"Sh-shut up! Don't bring that crap up!" Hatsuharu grinned as Kyou scanned the article. "Look at this! How'd they find out about our first date and all these details about our school lives?" The cat scowled, then snarled. "Shigure and Ayame! Those damn bastards would pull something like this! Haru, we have to kill them now. Slowly."

Hatsuharu laughed, dipping his fingers into the cream at the center of the éclair and lifted them to his lips. "Whatever you say, kitten." He set about to licking his digits clean.

Kyou gulped and averted his eyes quickly; that cream reminded him of something else all too readily. "But something still bothers me about this…"

"Oh?" The ox's hand traveled back for more cream.

"Yeah. I mean, those two couldn't have known about the thong at the dance. And as far as our sex in the locker room when we were at the race in Nagasaki, no one besides the two of us should know about that!" Kyou's brow furrowed in concentration, then his eyes widened at a cool, slimy sensation sliding down his shoulder. "Haru…"

Hatsuharu ignored him, beginning to lap at the sweet confection smeared over his lover. The cat bit his lip, whimpering at the warm feeling of Haru's tongue. "W-wait a minute. This isn't you, Haru."

"What are you talking about, kitten? Of course it's me." The ox slid his sticky fingers over Kyou's tummy.

"N-no, it's not. The real you would do something like drip that stuff on me, then claim it was a mistake so you could take sexual advantage of me."

"Really?"

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" he accused.

"Perhaps." Hatsuharu smirked, licking his lips. They glistened wetly, making Kyou shudder.

"Wait a minute! If we were the only people who were in that locker room, and I didn't tell them about it, then…" Kyou jumped to his feet. "You told them all that stuff, not Shigure and Ayame, you goddamn pervert!" he hissed.

"Very astute, Kyou-chan."

"YOU! I oughta—" The phone rang at that inopportune time and Kyou ripped it violently off the cradle and to his ear. "What the hell do you want?"

"Kyou-kun," Shigure sing-songed over the phone.

"Hihi, Kyoukichi!"

"We got a copy of your little magazine, Kyou-kun! We didn't know you wore thongs!"

"Does Haru-kun enjoy them?" Ayame asked cheerfully.

"Shut up, you damn old perverts! I'm trying to kill Haru, and then I'm going to kill you two!" Kyou's eyes blazed angrily, his knuckles white from his grip on the phone.

Hatsuharu suckled his fingers before crawling off the bed. Kyou noted the look of lust in his brown eyes. "Oh, no! No! I am not having sex with you right now!"

* * *

Shigure and Ayame raised their eyebrows on the other side of the line. "Kyou-kun really should learn when to hang up the phone."

"Yes, he should," the snake agreed. "But then we'd miss out on this wonderful chance to be voyeurs!"

Shigure agreed happily.

* * *

"You want it though, Kyou-chan." Hatsuharu's husky voice sent shivers down the cat's spine.

"That's not the point; I'm pissed at you!" But his protests fell on deaf ears as the ox pulled his boxers around his ankles, watching the released erection bob up and down as if giving assent. "Haru…d-don't…" Once again he was ignored as Hatsuharu opened his mouth and began to suckle at the purple, mushroomed head. "Oh, my god…" he panted.

The ox ran his hands up the backs of Kyou's bronzed thighs, then gripped a butt cheek in each hand. "Oh…god…"

* * *

"Why is he still on the phone?"

"Who cares!" Ayame chirped.

* * *

The phone fell from the cat's grip as his hands wove into his lover's coarse hair.

Hatsuharu rubbed his tongue along the veiny underside of Kyou's penis, enjoying the musky, thick scent. He eased his lips down the hard shaft to the impatient whines and rasping purrs of his lover. Once all the way down, his nose buried in tickling orange curls, he tightened his lips and slide back up toward the crown. Kyou keened insensibly.

* * *

The voyeuristic pair blinked at each other.

"It would seem Kyoukichi-kun is having a good time."

"I always knew Haru-kun would be good with his tongue not only in conversation." Shigure beamed.

* * *

Hatsuharu kept his lips tight just below the ridge and wiggled his tongue around the slit in the top of the head. Kyou's cheeks were flushed, his breathing ragged and uneven. He grasped the back of the ox's head and shoved himself as hard as he could to get past the firm grip of lips and into that amazingly hot throat. Hatsuharu smiled once his nose was against soft belly again and began humming.

* * *

"Is that…?"

"It couldn't be…"

"'Home, Home On The Range'?" they asked incredulously of each other.

"Haru-kun's sense of humour has grown quite strange."

"That happens if you spend prolonged amounts of time around Kyou-kun," Shigure conceded.

* * *

Kyou growled deeply, hands kneading at the ox's skull as he began to hump against that sweet mouth.

Hatsuharu sensed the other was close, and without further ado, wriggled two sticky fingers up into Kyou's rectum and stabbed with the efficiency of practice at the prostate.

Gasping, Kyou rode his lover to the floor, grinding as deeply as he could with his hips. Unable to take it any more, he clawed at the carpet convulsively as his creamy seed shot into Haru's waiting mouth.

* * *

Yuki chose that moment to walk into the room, and the phone-muffled sounds of orgasm reached his ears quite clearly. "I'm surrounded by disgusting perverts!" he declared, stalking back the way he'd come.

The two so-called perverts giggled.

* * *

The ox blocked his throat expertly, collecting Kyou's sperm in his mouth. As the cat wilted in exhaustion, he flipped him over and smiled down through his mouthful. Kyou wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He stroked at his lover's tongue while sharing the other's passion with him.

* * *

The dog and the snake exchanged a glance and hung up the phone. "Ah, they have progressed much in the ways of the world." Shigure nodded to himself.

"'Gure…"

"Yes, my darling Aya-chan?"

An evil smile spread across Ayame's pale lips. "Let's go share this wonderful moment with Ha-chan. In explicit detail."

Shigure grinned. "Let's!" The two linked arms and snickered at their poor cousin's soon-to-be misfortune.

* * *

"It's not so bad, is it?" he teased.

"It's okay… At least mine tastes better than yours!"

"Oh? Is that so? Would you care to test that theory?" Hatsuharu pressed himself meaningfully against Kyou's thigh.

"Damn it, don't you know the meaning of the word 'down'?" he asked irritably.

The ox laughed. "Ah, my Kyou-chan, you're a real treat. Both figuratively and literally." He smirked at the scowl he received.

"Fine…but at least let me rest first!"

"Of course." Hatsuharu nuzzled at his lover's neck and ear.

"And I don't have to swallow."

"Anything you want, kitten."

Kyou shifted and grimaced. "And did you have to use something sticky when you put your fingers in there? I'll be feeling all dirty like that for days!"

"I'm sorry, Kyou-chan."

"You should be!" Hatsuharu smiled. "And I still love you, even if you told that stupid girl all that stuff behind my back. But I should still kick your ass for it!"

"I love you too, Kyou. Always."

"Good. Now show me just how much you love me!"

The ox's grin was lascivious. "Gladly."

* * *

I just chose a random Japanese magazine name that I remembered; don't know that there'd actually be a featured article on those two in there!

Yes, I was eating an éclair while I wrote this, and I will admit that I have probably changed the my own view and the view of everyone who will read this on these tasty treats. snicker

I wanted to get this posted earlier today, but I was asleep due to being a tad bit under the weather. But at least it's up! Sorry if it's not as funny as it should be; I tend to not be able to write well when I'm sick. hehe Damn Internet connection is going so slow at the moment, I even had a hard time posting it just now. -- The gods are against this chapter! -grin-

Anyway, next up, I'm not really sure! All the chapters are fighting in my head to be next! If that makes any sense... So consider it a surprise, or something.


	4. Past :: Come To Me, My Kitten!

Title: How We Are, How We Were

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Black Haru has toys he wants to share with Kyou-chan.

First off, I'd like to say that I am WAY ULTRA SORRY for the lack of updates recently. I've been so busy preparing for college with going through orientation and making lists of stuff to take and reading pamphlets, and some friends came home from college, and some friends left for college, and I went through a dry spell on creativity, and I had to set up my new site for my online comic. I'm going to have a heart attack a young age!

Well, I did a lot of sleeping too. ;.; So I'm sorry if this chapter sucks or anything, because I'm so messed-up these days! Also, a small familial kind of crisis occured, so the next few chapters after this will be angsty. Sorry if this puts anyone off of the story! I just hafta work out all that unhappiness that sometimes stores up. Anyways, onward!

Replies 2 Reviews!:

Sarri-chan - -hehe- Yes, they have different surnames. Actually, Hatsuharu doesn't even have a surname! But I plan on explaining that; it's just further down the road.

Polka Dot - Yeah, they probably would have killed each other already, but if they did, I couldn't have fun with them now! -grin-

Fem Scorpio - Yeah, silly Ha-chan. Oh, well. He will be corrupted one day!

Dizz & Amy - -cackle- You have Gravi Remix in your room? You devil, you! -wink- (I do too. -hums innocently-) And don't I wish that magazine were true! Though I think I would ruin it with my drool... I really should try to draw fanart, but I'm not functioning well on the drawing level at the moment. Oh, well. Maybe one day I'll get it done! Also, maybe you should give Dizz some Valium, Amy. -snicker- But she's so cute all hyper and everything.

dark vampire - Whee!# Glomping! And more kissies. Thankies!

qkslvr - Yes, I now strive every day to not think about eclairs. -grin- I've ruined my own mind!

Random Rockstar - Thanks for the praise! I'm glad you enjoy the pairing like I do. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner!

Haru's girl - -fans cold air on you- Thou shalt have more!

* * *

**4: Past: Come To Me, My Kitten!**

No one seated around the table batted an eye as the shouts and crashing continued on the upper level of Shigure's house.

"Stay away from me, you goddamn pervert!"

"Come to me, my kitten!"

"AH! No, I said stay away from me!"

"You cannot resist me!"

"I can too! Hey, what're you doing? No, get that hand away from there! Ahhhh!"

"Wohahahahaha!"

Shigure smiled pleasantly. "It's so wonderful to have playful youth in the house. It invigorates one's soul!" Ayame nodded happily.

Hatori and Yuki slanted looks at the idiotic pair.

There was a pronounced thump from above, then socked feet pattered down the stairs quickly and Kyou burst into the room, dashing around to the other side of the table. Hatsuharu came just as quickly, standing there with an evil smile. "There you are, kitten. Come to daddy!"

"Black Haru, I presume," Yuki muttered into his teacup, then stared at the object in Haru's hand. "Haru, what is that for?"

The ox's grin widened, as he wiggled the phallus in Kyou's direction. "It's for fucking him."

"Ah! But do you think that will fit in Kyou-kun?" Shigure asked with a smile, studying the eight-inch vibrator.

"Oh, I know it will. I'm even bigger than this."

Kyou swore he could see fangs in Hatsuharu's smile. He pointed a finger and hissed, "Keep that thing away from me, you stupid cow!"

Smirking lasciviously, the ox ran his hands over his bare torso. "Don't you want to play with me?" he purred. "I promise I'll be gentle."

"Stupid pervert!"

"You like me that way. Besides, my handcuffs were even made specifically for your wrist size."

"Fuzzy ones?" Shigure piped in. Hatori reached over and deftly smacked him.

Hatsuharu grinned evilly once more, beginning to pull the waistband of his black silk boxers downward. "We can do it right here, if you want. I love a live audience." A pink tongue darted over pale, thin lips, moistening them.

Kyou's eyes widened. "Don't you dare do that down here!" he growled. "Those are MY goods; only I'm allowed to see them!" He turned to the other males. "If he takes those off and any of you look, I'll beat the living crap out of you!"

"Why? Afraid we'll like what we see?" Yuki's cool eyes clashed with Kyou's.

"You damn rat!"

"I remember one day, a lovely spring morning," Shigure interrupted, "when I happened to catch a glimpse of our young ox naked." The dog sighed lustily. "I happened upon him bathing in a stream. His nudity was exquisite, the water rolling down his body and catching the light of the rising sun. With such a sight, I could die quite happily, indeed!"

"Shut up with your novel bullshit," Kyou snarled. "He's mine!"

"You don't act like it." Yuki smirked.

"He's mine!" the cat repeated. "I just don't want to have sex with his Black side!"

"Shouldn't you care for all aspects of your lover?" Yuki continued teasing.

"I do, but this one wants to strap me to the bed and use weird things on me!" Black Haru waggled his eyebrows. "Don't do that!"

The ox began circling around the table, but Kyou countered his moves. "Ha! You'll never catch me!" The lusty alter ego resorted to chasing his prey around the table.

"I believe I'm growing dizzy," Hatori stated calmly after a few passes.

"Just be glad that you don't live with these fools." Yuki scowled.

Hatsuharu suddenly stopped running, and the unsuspecting cat ran straight into his grasp. "I've got you now!" His grin was wicked.

"Let go, let go, let go!" Kyou panicked, clawing at Black Haru. Undeterred, the ox tossed his struggling lover over his shoulder.

"Haru-kun, I must protest!" Shigure declared.

"Yes! Shigure, don't let him do this to me!" Kyou cried while clawing the ox's back.

Hatsuharu simply said, "Oh?"

"Yes." The dog nodded thoughtfully, fingering his chin. "Of course, I could let it slide as long as you promise not to get blood anywhere in my house."

"I promise, Shigure-san."

Kyou redoubled his efforts to escape. At Hatori's stern look, Shigure added, "Oh, and make sure Kyou-kun won't need medical attention afterwards; Hatori-kun seems a little taxed these days. I wonder why?"

"Maybe our loving has tired him, 'Gure-san. After all, we do carry on for so long, and we aren't getting any younger."

"But no, Aya-chan! You'll never grow old in my eyes."

"Truly, 'Gure-san?" the snake asked with stars in his eyes."

"Of course, my beautiful Aya-chan!" They clasped hands and stared dreamily at each other.

"You stupid idiots! I'm going to kill all of you!" Kyou shouted. The dragon just sighed in exasperation. Hatsuharu began the trek back upstairs, fondling the cat's ass and humming a tune the entire way.

"You bastards! I'll get you for this, I swear to god! You can't let him do this to me! Damn you!" Kyou ranted, fingernails scraping along the walls within reach. "If he kills me, I'll haunt you! I'll make sure you never have sex again! Just you wait! You're all gonna pay!"

As the yelling subsided, the silence seemed out of place. Shigure and Ayame were still staring at each other. Then it came: rhythmic creaking and thumping from above. Hatori and Yuki thought they could distinctly hear Kyou calling out, "Haru! Haru! Oh, god! Not there! Aaaahhhhhh!" The mouse stood, rubbing his temple. "I'm going to go keep Ms. Honda company after she gets off work. I certainly don't want her coming back here right now."

Soon after their cousin's departure, the dog and the snake glanced slyly at the dragon. "Hatori-kun, do you want to hear about all the neat toys Haru-kun as hidden away?" Shigure grinned mischievously; they could all hear Kyou's muffled moans, whimpers and pleas now.

"No," Hatori declined, sipping his tea.

Ayame leaned over the table. "What about the time we lured Kyoukichi-kun into playing truth-or-dare? Do you want to hear about that, Ha-chan?"

Hatori blinked. "As much as it pains me to ask this, what exactly did you two do to corner Kyou into that kind of situation?"

Shigure smiled evilly. "It all began when Haru-kun wanted his first kiss from Kyou-kun…"

* * *

As a final note, I'd like anyone who wants to state a request to please do so! Wanna read about Haru & Kyou's fun time occuring during this chapter, something about their first kiss, so on and so forth, please tell me! I'll try to oblige!


	5. Present :: Stay With Me

Title: How We Are, How We Were

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Just a kind of fluffy little thing between the lovers.

This is just something I wrote up really quick while watching the movie "Holes." Short and simple before I get into anything too angsty!

* * *

**5 : Present : Stay With Me**

Kyou nuzzled deeper into the pillow, sighing contentedly. Hatsuharu stroked his hand along the other's rib cage. "You smell like sex," the cat murmured sleepily.

The ox smiled. "As do you."

"But I smell better than you."

"Mm." Hatsuharu gently kissed the back of his lover's neck. "You're so beautiful."

"No, I'm not. I'm all sweaty." He wiggled his bottom beneath the hips pinning him. "And sticky."

The ox chuckled. "Maybe we should shower then."

"No!" Kyou reached back and grasped a milky thigh. "I don't want to move." He glanced into chocolate eyes. "…I don't want you to go."

Brushing orange hair away from a sweaty temple, Hatsuharu kissed Kyou's cheek. "I don't want to leave tomorrow either, Kyou-chan, but you know you can't go with me. You have to take care of the publicity for your upcoming tournament."

Pouting, Kyou buried his face in the pillow. "'s not fair," he mumbled. "I…I don't like it when you leave."

"It will only be two days, kitten."

"I don't care."

Hatsuharu nuzzled the nest of silky hair. "I'll bring you back goodies." He nibbled on an ear lobe.

Kyou grunted, then turned his head to look at the man on top of him. "Promise me one thing."

"Whatever you want, kitten."

"Stay with me all night. Stay on top of me, in me." Kyou flushed in the dark. "I like it when you stay in me afterwards."

"I know, Kyou-chan." The ox smiled, relaxing over the shorter body beneath him.

"And you can't cheat on me!"

"That's two promises, my kitten." He grinned against the top of Kyou's head.

"That's not a promise, it's a command!"

"Ah. No worries; I could never cheat on you."

"Good, because I know you're a horny pervert all the time, and you'd better not have sex with anyone but me!"

"Mm. No one can compare to you, my kitty. Besides, if I had sex with someone else, I would only think of you."

"Stupid cow," Kyou muttered. "But I still love you."

"Thank you, my Kyou-chan. I love you too." He drifted off to sleep soon after the other, dreams slightly troubled by thoughts of leaving his lover alone.


	6. Past :: I'm Lost Part I

Title: How We Are, How We Were

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Kyou is bothered by something, and Hatsuharu doesn't know what it is. What will happen between them?

Mmk, an angsty chapter. Oh, well! This was written to Jimmy Eat World's "My Sundown" and Stabbing Westward's "I Don't Believe," if you want a soundtrack.

Replies 2 Reviews!:

Polka Dot - OooOoo...videotapes, hmm? Methinks I can come up with a good idea for that. -plot plot plot-

TasukiNoBaka - I definitely thought someone would request a chappie on the truth-or-dare/first kiss situation! I'll be sure to write one up.

Random Rockstar - I'm so glad I'm forgiven. -grin-

Dizz & Amy - Yeah, I probably should expand on the whole HatorixShigurexAyame trio. I have one of my friends practically clinging to my shirt, begging for a small side-fic or something about them. -lol- And it's so true about being on a high with lemons; it makes it extra fun.

crystal - Glad you enjoy the fic! -smile-

* * *

**6 : Past : I'm Lost (Part I)**

Hatsuharu placed a hand against the doorframe. "Kyou-chan…?" No response; he knocked gently. "Kyou?"

"Go away!"

"Kyou, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just go away!"

Twisting the handle, he found the door locked. "Let me in, kitten."

"Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"Kyou-chan…Kyou-chan, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Silence answered him. He slammed his fist into the doorframe. "Talk to me, Kyou!" The ox sighed at the lack of response, then folded his legs beneath him and sat in front of his love's room. "I will wait all day if that's how long it will take for you to open this door and speak to me, kitten."

And wait he did.

Kyou hugged his knees tightly. Why did that stupid cow have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't he just go away?

Tears shone on his eyelashes, clinging persistently. He should have known it wouldn't last. The entire Sohma clan may have been cursed, but the Cat was the most hexed of them all.

-No one can love the Cat…- Akito's voice echoed in his head.

That's right. Haru must have just been having fun. Everyone played with the Cat's feelings sooner or later.

-Do you believe what he says to you at night? "I love you, I love you." But it is a satiated voice with empty words. You don't know the meaning of love.-

What did the Cat know of love but the pain brought with it? Haru…he didn't mean any of it, did he? He could go back to the main house and joke around about the naïve Cat he'd seduced, how nice it was to have a bed-warmer. Kyou shuddered and tugged at his hair, using pain to usurp the tears. He couldn't cry, not now. Not ever. All of them had bathed in his tears all those years ago. He couldn't let them do it again.

Not ever again.

But then the tears came.

His cheek rested against the door; chocolate eyes blinked open, filled with pain. He could hear him, hear his Kyou crying for a reason he knew nothing of. The ox didn't want to intrude on perhaps very private and personal affairs, but…

"Please, Kyou-chan, let me in. Even if it's just to hold you in my arms, please let me in…" he whispered helplessly.

-People only harbor you out of pity, and that can only last so long. You are a most unlovable creature, Kyou. You didn't think that Hatsuharu's sympathy would last forever, did you?-

It was time, wasn't it? Time to move on. Maybe he could take shelter with Shishou for a while. Maybe…

But no. Wasn't Kazuma only kind to him out of pity for his grandfather? His own mother couldn't stand him…

-Do you know what today is, Kyou? Of course you do. How could anyone forget the anniversary of the day their mother was driven to death by her own offspring?-

He raked his nails down his arm. Shut up, shut up! He could feel the walls getting closer, the light fading out of existence. They all had sworn that they had loved him, and he had blindly faltered into their arms.

-I kept you safe when she died. Don't you remember your room?-

His cell, his prison. How could he forget? But maybe he would have been better off there. The world would never have acknowledged him; he would never have had to feel anything again.

* * *

"You've been here all night?"

Hatsuharu cracked a parched eye open to stare at Shigure. He rubbed his neck, stretched his legs. "Yes."

"Why don't you go downstairs, get some breakfast. Kyou-kun won't even know you left."

"I won't leave him!" the ox snapped. He sighed. "Forgive me, Shigure. I just have a lot on my mind right now; I didn't mean to be rude."

The dog studied him calculatingly. "I know that now, Haru-kun. I just wanted to test your convictions."

"And I passed?" the tired boy asked with a sad smile.

"Mm. But now, as the owner of this household, I must insist that you go downstairs and eat some of the hot meal Tohru has prepared." Waving Hatsuharu's protests to silence, he declared, "No buts!" He smiled gently. "Go, Haru. Eat something. Wasting away at Kyou-kun's doorway isn't going to help him. Spend some time regaining your strength; afterwards, I'll help you break down the damn door."

"Thank you, Shigure."

"It's nothing." The dog watched as the boy descended wearily down the stairs before staring at Kyou's door. "I don't know what you're thinking right now," he said softly, "but you and Haru are saving each other from everything this family has ever stood for. I'm begging you not to do anything foolish, Kyou-kun. What is hurting you so much that you can't even tell the one who loves you the most?"

The door gave no reply.

* * *

He swallowed, his heart fluttering lightly. It was the only way, right? Yes, the only way to make everyone happy.

-Do you know how to knit a noose, Kyou? It may come in handy some day…-

Yes, Akito. It would indeed be handy today.


	7. Past :: I'm Lost Part II

Title: How We Are, How We Were

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Kyou is bothered by something, and Hatsuharu doesn't know what it is. What will happen between them?

I give myself thumbs down on this chapter, but oh well! I was also going to post three chapters at once. (I have this one and the third one written out, but not the second. ;) And so I shall now proceed to blame it all on my friend Lauren for pushing me to update quickly. -whistles innocently- Oh, and there's lots of mush in this one, so... -hands out gloshes and waders- Yeah, be careful, all that mush makes footing slippery!

Replies 2 Reviews!:

Random Rockstar - Humour and angst are my favourite things too. And I agree that "My Sundown" is a great song!

Polka Dot - I should have mentioned that, but I forgot. -- Very sorry. It's remembered dialogue from talking with Akito.

Dog Youkai - I can definitely write about it! -grin-

dark vampire - Thank you for the kisses. -melts-

jill - Thank you.

Dizz & Amy - There will never be enough lemons! But, yeah, I was trying to put even a modicum of plot into this story. Of course, as my friend Lauren said to me about this fic: "You tried to put plot in it? What were you thinking?"

kumo tires - Of course the mood swings are normal! And, yes, lots of sex can fix everything! -waggles eyebrows-

Hatori's AnGeL - Glad you're reading this, AnGeL-san, even if you don't read much yaoi. And since you asked, I will most definitely try to write you a Mabudachi Trio fic. -grin- Maybe a series of little fics like this is turning out. .

'blah' - denotes thoughts

-blah- - denotes remembered dialogue from the past

* * *

**7 : Past : I'm Lost (Part 2)**

"Tohru-chan, I'd like you to distract Haru-kun for a while longer."

"Distract him?" The girl blinked. "What for, Shigure-san?"

"I'd like to speak to Kyou alone."

Tohru bit her lip and stared at the refrigerator; Kyou hadn't come down this morning for his regular drink of milk, and Hatsuharu seemed awfully worried about him. Maybe Shigure should talk to Kyou. Maybe the two boys were having a fight again. "Okay. I can, uhm…send him out for groceries, I think. Will that be enough for you?"

"That would be just fine, Tohru-chan."

* * *

Would anyone cry when he was gone? Maybe… Maybe Tohru; she was so sensitive. But if he were gone, she wouldn't have to waste the pity on him. And wasn't he just so selfish? At least he had had his parents; Momiji had to watch from afar as the parts of family he had wanted so badly didn't even know he existed. Tohru, she was strong, could take care of herself, but her losses were tragic. He had driven his family away; it was all his fault.

-What right do you have to exist in this world? All you create is suffering. This family's pain is all caused by you!-

He fingered the prayer beads around his wrist. Wouldn't it be funny if he could hang himself with them?

-It's all your fault! Your birth was a mistake! YOU are a mistake!-

'Why do I want Haru to come here, to hold me? Why do I have to feel this way? I deserve to die!' The bed sheet in his hands seemed all the more heavy.

-Do you know how to knit a noose, Kyou?-

Yes, indeed he did.

* * *

Haru frowned, then sighed. They had quickly kicked him out to run an errand for Tohru after breakfast, one he was sure wasn't as urgent as they made it seem. But what ulterior motives could they have? He stared out at the gloomy midmorning, the rain slanting down and soaking everything, wishing he was cuddling with Kyou like they usually did on rainy mornings. He shook out his umbrella and stepped off the porch.

* * *

He cursed his luck; there was no place to secure the noose. If he didn't hurry up, his nerve would fade. Scowling, he looked around the room for some idea. He licked his lips, hurriedly tying the end to a leg on his bed. Slowly, hesitantly, he brought the looped end over his head. 'This is what everyone wants, isn't it? To be rid of the Cat. I'm useless, stupid. My own mother couldn't love me. I deserve this.'

He lifted the window, pushed open the shutters, and froze. Haru… That was Haru out there, wasn't it? 'He…he's leaving?' His knuckles turned white gripping the window frame. 'He's leaving. Of course he wants to leave; I'm just a pathetic whore to him, right? Not worth any time at all…'

Tears filled his eyes, slid down his cheeks. 'I don't deserve this… Why do I deserve this? What did I ever do wrong? I just want someone to love me, to not use me…' Anger sparked inside him, filled him; his shoulders shook. 'Am I not good enough? Is that it? I'll kill him…I'll kill him for hurting me!'

Pulling the loop from around his neck, he fumbled with the lock on his door, throwing it open in haste. Shigure blinked in surprise. "Kyou-kun, I—"

"Shut up!" the cat roared, shoving his older cousin out of the way.

"Kyou-kun!" Tohru cried out as he raced through the main room and outside. The rain soaked him through in seconds; his bare feet churned the mud. "Haru!" he screamed. The ox turned, eyes widening in surprise before the first punch came. Kyou tackled him, riding him to the ground. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you, you stupid bastard!"

"Kyou!" the startled boy exclaimed.

"Shut up!" A second blow landed on Hatsuharu's lip, blood washing away with the rain. The cat gripped the pale neck below him, nails digging in. "I hate you! I hate you! Am I not good enough for you? Is that it?"

"Kyou!" The dog came running out of the house, frightened at what his younger cousin was doing. "Kyou, let go of him!" Yuki and Tohru looked on with wide eyes from the porch.

"You shut up, Shigure!" Kyou hissed venomously, turning back to his prey. "What do you know about pain, Haru? You're just like everybody else! Just…just like everybody else…" His hands' grip lessened; Hatsuharu coughed and gasped breath in.

"Haru-kun…" Shigure took a step forward worriedly.

"It's okay," the ox rasped. "Kyou…"

"Shut up! Shut up…" He banged his fist into the other boy's shoulder. "You…you don't love me." His hands convulsed against Hatsuharu's chest.

"Kyou, I don't understand."

"Don't you dare lie to me!" the cat snarled.

"I'm not lying, Kyou. Please believe me. I love you."

"Then why were you going away? Why!" Raw, desperate need reflected in crimson eyes.

"Kyou, my beautiful kitten." The ox lifted a hand to smooth his thumb over his lover's cheekbone. "Tohru asked me to get some groceries, that's all. I will never leave you. Never."

The rain came down mercilessly, biting and cold; Kyou shivered, lowering his body over the ox's heated one. "Please… Please don't leave me," he whispered.

"I won't." Hatsuharu circled his arms around the orange-haired boy, holding tight.

"I don't want to want you," Kyou cried desperately.

"I know."

"Why do you have to pretend to love me?"

"I'm not pretending, Kyou." He hugged his lover tighter, burying his face into dripping wet hair.

"Then why is it so hard for me to love you back?" Hatsuharu was silent, stroking Kyou's back. "All of my life, I've wanted someone to love me and not think of me as the Cat. Why is it so hard to have what I wanted?" he sobbed. "Why, Haru?"

Hatsuharu swallowed around the lump in his throat, promising wordlessly that he would be at his love's side forever. "I don't know, Kyou. I just don't know."

* * *

Hatsuharu had held Kyou's hand tightly while Hatori had checked him over. They had all seen the noose, knew what it could have meant, but pushed it to the back of their minds. Maybe later, he would confront Kyou about it. Yes, much later.

The haunted-eyed boy was running a fever and had strict instructions to keep in bed, stay warm, and drink plenty of fluids. As soon as Hatori had given his verdict, however, the black and white-haired boy had been subjected to his own check-up, then had been shoved out of the bedroom and told to take a shower. He was now hurriedly toweling his hair dry, smiling sadly at his reflection. Gently, his fingertips ran over his black eye and split lip. What a pair they made, he and his kitten.

Returning to Kyou's room, he was surprised to find Yuki keeping watch over the slumbering cat. "I took over for Ms. Honda, told her to get some rest." The mouse vacated the bedside chair and gestured for the ox to take a seat.

The silence reigned on for a while before Hatsuharu said softly, "It's always amazing to me, the emotions I have for Kyou. They surprise and overwhelm me whenever I look at him, touch him, fight with him." They listened to Kyou's rasping breath for a moment, the cat's eyelids and fingers twitching in his sleep. "I want to do something for him, something that will ease his fears, something that will bring us closer together. I don't know what to do, though."

"You'll do what you can, Haru. I'm afraid that's all you can do; it's up to Kyou to take that step toward trusting you completely. Toward loving you completely."

The ox closed his eyes, pain written on his face. "Occasionally, I wish that he would respond to me more. Seek to touch me, or have me hold him. If he were like that, he would have talked to me, and whatever happened to make him act the way he did today… I would have known what it was." He opened his eyes, staring down at Kyou's flushed face, his heart fluttering at the thought of losing this beautiful creature. "But," he continued, "I don't think that I truly want that. I love him when he's headstrong and stubborn and foolish. I love him just the way he is, every inch of him. I think that all I really want is for him to love me as unconditionally as I love him."

Yuki smiled, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "I think that you're looking too hard, Haru. I think that, if anything, today has shown he's ready to accept your love to the fullest." The ox blinked, looking puzzled. "Goodnight, Haru."

"Goodnight, Yuki." Hatsuharu frowned, wrapping himself in a blanket. He laid his face next to Kyou's, putting his hand over one of the cat's. "Haru…" He jumped. Kyou had murmured his name while sleeping.

A slow smile spread across his lips as he fell asleep next to the one he loved. 'Yes, Yuki, maybe he is ready.'

* * *

Not too happy with this two-part thing because as soon as I said I was going to do angst, I fell out of an angsty mood. -- (That's all Lauren's fault too. -halo-) I think I'll just stick to smut now, as recommended. -lol-

Next up, I redeem myself by writing make-up sex between the two. Mwahahahaha!

Also, I just found out that I'll be leaving around Sunday this week for some relatives' houses in Washington. I don't know how long I'll be gone, so I'll be trying to put out as many fics as I can before I go! I don't know if I can update at all while I'm gone. ;.; Please bear with me! You also have my permission to beat me with a shoe or something if you're upset.


	8. Past :: Midnight Snack, Anyone?

Title: How We Are, How We Were

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Make-up sex!

-sigh- I haven't updated in forever. -disappointed in self- I'm sorry! I kinda look like this at the moment: X.X Moving away to college soon: the stress level is rising!

Replies 2 Reviews!:

Slashyme - This isn't exactly soon, but I'm continuing it! Thank you for reading!

qkslvr - Yes, foolish Akito... -shakes fist at him- Oh, well. Haru shall spite him and take Kyou and move away to have wild sex with him in their apartment! Yay!

Random Rockstar - Sorry that I didn't get this updated for...well, for forever. -hehe- But hope you enjoy this chappie!

shadypony - I live to serve! Here's some sex for ya.

GreenLady - Thank you for the praise. I always enjoy another Kyou fan reading my stuff. -grin- I will definitely expand on B Haru's "playtime."

Dizz & Amy - Lessee... Yami No Matsuei is good shounen-ai (was released in U.S. as Dark's Descendants), as well as Gravitation. Earthian is shounen-ai, with a few decent lemons written on it out there. FAKE is good as a manga (it has some heavy make-out scenes in it ), kinda poor as an OVA. Some hard-core yaoi anime: Boku No Sexual Harrassment, Fish In The Trap, and Legend Of The Four Horsemen. I dunno how to categorize these (never seen them), but I believe they're either shounen-ai or yaoi: Zetsuai/Bronze, Kizuna and Ai No Kusabi. Weiss Kreuz isn't exactly even shounen-ai at all, but there are little hints in the anime, and the fandom is FULL of yaoi; there are some great fics out there for Weiss Kreuz! Definitely worth checking out if you haven't. Get Backers is also an anime with shounen-ai hints, and the fandoms just starting up. Hope that list helps! -heh-

Kumagorou - Thanks for reading! Glad you're enjoying it.

Polka Dot - Yes, Kyou deserves a spanking... -feels kinky fics coming on-

kumo tires - Yeah, it did go a bit fast; I was worried no one was going to enjoy it, so I sped right through!

Luna Barton - I'm very glad you enjoy the fic. Thank you very much for reviewing. I'm sorry if the choppiness puts you off a bit; my mind is just kind of mixed-up like that.

Shimegami - -lol- Your review made me smile very much. Reviews like yours help keep this poor writer going! -grin-

Rae - Thank you! I'll get this finished some day! slaves away at writing desk

Lauren - You like it when I abuse you. -waggles eyebrows- Besides, it IS all your fault! -innocence-

* * *

**8 : Past : Midnight Snack, Anyone?**

"Haru," Kyou murmured in the dark. He searched for his lover blindly, hand finally coming into contact with coarse hair. Hatsuharu blinked awake, yawning widely.

"What is it, Kyou-chan?"

"Why aren't you in bed with me?" the orange-haired boy asked crossly.

Sitting up, the ox adjusted the blanket around his shoulders. He clicked on the bedside lamp; Kyou blinked owlishly at him. "You were running a fever, my kitten. I thought it might be more comfortable if just you took the bed."

"You mean Hatori made you stay out of the bed." Kyou growled. Ignoring the vehemence in his lover's voice, Hatsuharu's pale, cool hand brushed aside clinging orange hair and rested on Kyou's forehead.

"The fever's gone down, but you need to rest more. Hatori said that you—"

"Damn Hatori!" Kyou interrupted. "Haru…" The ox stared into fiery eyes filled with lust. "Get in the bed!"

Hatsuharu smirked lightly, shaking his head. "I don't think this is the time for that, Kyou-chan."

The cat grabbed the back of his lover's neck, bringing their faces close together. His heart sped up as Hatsuharu's warm breath puffed over his skin; his erection rose beneath the sheets. A soft, pink tongue probed at Hatsuharu's mouth, and although it opened, Kyou teasingly ran the tip over enthusiastic lips instead. The ox pushed forward, softly bringing their lips into contact. Kyou's hand ran down his lover's neck, over a prominent collarbone. "You always tell me when it's time to have sex; now I'm telling you it's time to have sex," he growled, breath mingling with Hatsuharu's.

Crawling into the bed, Hatsuharu rested on all fours above Kyou. Blankets were pulled back, baring naked flesh to the warm room. He blew air lightly over Kyou's belly, excitement rising as the other shivered. "Do you want to be on top, kitten?" He kissed a nipple; the cat shook his head. Hatsuharu smiled as he shed his sleep pants. "Hatori would kill me if he found out I was having sex with you while you're sick."

"Hatori's stupid!" Kyou spat. "He's not here anyway, and you have a cold, so we're even."

"Mm. You were awake to hear that?" He squirted a good amount of lubricant from the bottle on the bedside table onto his fingers, lifting Kyou's leg to smear it over taut flesh. His fingers lingered over the tight ring of muscle.

"You got a shower and I didn't." The cat scowled accusingly. "I get one tomorrow."

Wiping the excess lube off with some tissue, Hatsuharu smiled. "You'll need one after tonight." He lifted Kyou's leg once more, prodding at the tight entrance.

"Don't tease," Kyou muttered huskily. The ox smiled and pushed forward gently, filling his lover deep and complete. He grinned as the cat's eyes slide closed and soft mewling issued from full, cherry lips. He was about to move, but Kyou's thighs clamped tightly on his sides.

Kyou flexed muscles experimentally, bringing his hands up to rub across his lover's chest. It was always amazing to him how soft Haru was, so pale even to his erection. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Hatsuharu finally pried tan thighs away from his body, hooking the legs over his shoulders. He leaned down, sinking a fraction deeper into the cat's heat. The rhythm was slow, unhurried, and Kyou relaxed. He rubbed his cheek against the other boy's, buried his face in the crook of his neck. "We'll never get done if you're this slow," Kyou complained. The ox smirked against the tender neck, moaning as the cat tightened his muscles' hold whenever the penis inside him withdrew.

"Haru…" Kyou arched at the feeling of Hatsuharu's tongue traveling his neck. "You're going too slow," he whined.

Hatsuharu grinned. "I offered you the top."

"I don't want to be on top," Kyou insisted vehemently. "Besides, I'm not…big enough."

"Just because you're not as large as I am doesn't mean that we both wouldn't end up satisfied." His hips jolted forward, making Kyou gasp.

"It's not just that! I just…I like it when you're inside me. I'm not curious about the other way."

If it had been anyone else, Hatsuharu would have dared to tell his lover that he was pouting. "I don't really see you on top, not with that sexy little ass that everyone wants." He grinned wickedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyou snarled.

"You haven't noticed, my little kitten? Everyone wants a piece of you." A pale hand trailed over tanned backside.

Kyou scowled. "I must have punched you harder than I thought." Hatsuharu smiled in an infuriatingly annoying way. "…Who?" he finally asked.

"Shigure and Ayame."

"Those two will stare at anything they think they can screw, you stupid cow! That's not proof of your weird-ass idea!"

"Yuki said he thought you were cute," Hatsuharu whispered in his lover's ear; he conveniently left out the fact that Yuki had said in a sarcastic manner.

"Liar!" the cat hissed.

"There are a couple boys in school as well," the ox continued, ignoring Kyou's animosity. "Momiji thinks you have a cute butt, very 'pert,' I believe he called it." The orange-haired boy's eyes widened comically. "And of course, there's Hatori."

"What!"

"Hatori's a big pervert at heart; after all, he still hangs around Shigure and Ayame. He's stared at your ass before." Hatsuharu leered at the flustered cat.

"Well Hatori can kiss my ass, for all I care!"

A polite cough came from the doorway. "I see that my patients are up and about when they should be resting." A piercing hazel eye bore into the boys on the bed.

"Good evening, Hatori. Kyou and I were just getting some…exercise." Hatsuharu smiled mischievously.

Kyou began making strangled sounds. Hatori frowned disapprovingly. "Kyou, I know you instigated this, as you usually do."

"WHAT! I don't 'instigate' anything! It's always Haru's fau—" He broke off in a groan, momentarily forgetting all thoughts from a calculated thrust to his prostate.

"And with you two 'exercising' in the sheets," the doctor continued, "I now cannot take your proper temperature. I'm very disappointed; I thought you'd show more restraint."

The cat looked ready to kill, but Hatsuharu's hips snapped forward so hard he scooted a little across the bed, whimpering in pleasure. His fingers kneaded the sheets happily.

Hatori didn't seem to take notice of the action. "Tomorrow both of you will be confined to separate rooms, under lock and key, if you don't follow my direct orders." He turned to leave, but looked back over his shoulder. "And Kyou?" The cat's pleasure-glazed eyes glanced over at the dragon, whose lips tilted upward slightly. "I would perhaps take advantage of your kissing proposition, if Haru did not own the suggested piece of flesh." Hatori closed the door behind him.

"Told you so." Hatsuharu smiled. His lover looked like he was choking.

"Gods! Perverts everywhere…no place is safe, is it?" Kyou wailed, then glared. "And you're the biggest pervert of all, you damn cow!"

"Mm. Flatterer." The ox wiggled his hips and lustily ran his eyes over Kyou's straining body. The cat looked to be readying himself for ranting; Hatsuharu reared up over the tanned body beneath him and pounded a harsh rhythm into Kyou's tightness. The slap of flesh and Kyou's gasps filled the room for a few moments before Hatsuharu slowed down, languidly pulling back, pushing forward.

Panting and flushed, the cat moaned. "Faster, damn you."

Hatsuharu arched his back, digging his fingers into Kyou's thighs and shortening his strokes, stabbing quickly in and out.

Kyou mewled, hand reaching down and to run his fingers over his flushed erection. A stab of lust raced through him as he realized Haru was watching him pleasure himself. Haru always loved that kind of thing, the stupid pervert. He rolled his balls in their sac, squeezing before grasping his cock again, pulling in hard strokes. His orgasm was welling up, commanding he keep touching himself, grip harder at the base, rub lightly at the head. The ox relentlessly jabbed against his prostate; he frantically began humping into his hand. His belly tingled, his face flushed red-hot. "Oh, god, oh, god… Haaaarrrruuuuu…" he keened. Hatsuharu groaned at hearing his name, fucking Kyou that much faster. "Shit! Shit! Oh, god! Nnnnnnn… Haru!" Kyou arched, his cock throbbing and ejaculating creamy white come over his hand and stomach.

Hatsuharu panted, cheeks tinged pink from exertion, and held Kyou's legs away from his body and in the air. The cat was prone in the throes of passion; the sight and smell of it urged the ox forward. His hips rammed into Kyou's tender flesh crazily, his engorged penis barely moving in and out as he fucked the cat. He groaned, snapping his hips forward a few times as his seed emptied into his lover. "Kyou…"

Kyou blinked, grinning sleepily at his name on the ox's lips. He caught his lover as the lanky boy nearly collapsed on top of him. "You have no stamina, as usual," he complained half-heartedly.

"Does that mean you want to go another round?"

The cat snorted and rolled his eyes. "Shigure probably isn't as much of a pervert as you've become."

"At least I never put video cameras in the shower like he did. I haven't yet, at least." Hatsuharu smirked, then sighed. "I suppose we should clean up."

"Too tired…" His lover moved his hips, and a squelching sound came from where they were still connected. Kyou wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Okay, I'm not too tired now." They both grabbed tissues, cleaning themselves up as much as possible before Hatsuharu happily spooned his front against Kyou's backside.

"You give lousy make-up sex," Kyou blurted out.

"Is that so?" Hatsuharu smiled.

"Yeah. It's hard to do it with someone who has a black eye; you look all weird." The cat nuzzled deeper into his pillow. "How am I supposed to keep it up if you look all weird?"

"You didn't seem to have much of a problem with it."

"Well, it was hard."

"I'll say it was." Hatsuharu ran his tongue over Kyou's shoulder.

"Damn it! Can't I go to sleep in peace without you making dirty jokes?"

"No. Kyou-chan?"

"What?" Kyou grumbled.

"Let's have sex in the shower tomorrow and get a tape of it from Shigure."

"Idiot! I'm not gonna do that!"

"What if I do that little trick with my tongue, the one that makes you purr?" he breathed heatedly over Kyou's ear.

Kyou shuddered in excitement. "…Okay."

Hatsuharu smiled. "I can't wait."

* * *

Let's all the breathe out in a sigh. Whew! I've been in such a creative slump lately because Lauren told me I couldn't blame her any more. -lol- Guess I gotta work harder! -slaves away at next chapter- (MmMmm...sex in a dance club.)


	9. Present :: It's A WHAT!

Title: How We Are, How We Were

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Hatsuharu wants Kyou to do the "naughty dance" with him in a dance club. -grin-

This is sooooo not a quick update. Got to college, got all settled in; had some probs with my Japanese class, but it's all good now. Hopefully I'm now ready to get back to business with my fics! Oh, and my roomie's from Nagasaki, Japan. It's so neat! :)

Replies 2 Reviews!:

jill - I'm sorry it wasn't quick. ;.; I will try harder to get stuff up quickly now! Hatori's silly, isn't he?

Haru's Girl - A shower scene I definitely have planned out! (Sorta...you'll hafta see what I mean later...) And I don't hate you, I'm just silly. -hugs-

Fem Scorpio - Yes, Kyou is so hot... -fans self- I wonder if there IS anyone who hates him...

crystal - I'm sorry if you couldn't read the rest of the chappie. If you still can't, or can't read any of the other stuff I post later, just e-mail me and I'll send you a copy!

Kumagorou - "Sex-ellent"... I love that word now! lol

dark vampire - I am so in your thrall... vampy kisses... -lol- -writes faster-

Polka dot - Yes, Hatori is creepy when he's like that; it just sorta popped into the chapter. -heh- I'm sorry if I've scarred you for life. And yay for video tape references! Now I just hafta write the actual thing...

kumo tires - Ah, yes, Kyou is always a lovely uke. -purr- And I do so love Haru when I make him evil. -grin-

Cammy - Yes, underneath us all, we are all perverted! Mwahahahahaha! But that reminds me that I have to work on that one HatorixShigureXAyame request fic one day... ;.; I'm glad you like the fic!

Random Rockstar - Yes, Gravi rocks! My friends always compare me to Yuki; imagine that! o.O I'm not very good at writing fics for it though...

baki-chan - Yes, Kyou uke forever! And yes, there will be something of the shower scene further down the road... But I cannot talk about it, for that shall give it away!

Reicheru - Yes, everybody wants Kyou's ass! (Kyou: ...) Unfortunately, I don't have much fanfiction up on the Net. I used to write quite a few Weiss Kreuz fics and such way back when, but they were deleted off the comp I had, so all was lost! Alas! But I will try to write lots of new ones.

* * *

**9 : Present : It's a WHAT?**

Flashing lights and a heavy bass beat had never been a favorite thing of Hatsuharu's. Sweaty, skimpily-clad bodies, however…

Kyou-chan was right: he was a big pervert.

But he only had thoughts for one of the sweaty bodies out there. The only problem was finding the silly creature. His little kitten had shyly—for him—asked him if he'd like to go dancing. Who knew that Kyou wanted to go clubbing? It definitely wasn't a bad thing, though; the cat had decided to come in as little clothing as possible. After seeing his lover's outfit, he'd been sold.

Yet now he had to find his boyfriend, whom he'd managed to lose by turning away at the bar for a moment. The ox had never been much of a hunter type, and the warehouse-turned-dance club filled with a press of gyrating bodies was proving to be quite troublesome.

Hatsuharu cursed himself silently; if it weren't for those very scanty shorts Kyou had flashed at him, he would have considered finding the boy a lost cause already. Yes, those very, very delectable little shorts…

He grinned to himself as he spotted a flash of orange, shook his head and weaved through the crowd. 'Now that I've found him, I just have to convince him to take them off.'

The orange-haired fiend stood a little ways away, seemingly lost in the music. Slim hips ground upward to the beat, hands spread over taut belly. The cat's shorts were a tight little piece of leather, a strip of material slashed out on both sides extending from the middle of a butt cheek to nearly his crotch. (Hatsuharu knew if you were close enough, you could see a few tight red-orange curls.) The shirt was sleeveless black mesh, ending just above a cute little navel.

Hatsuharu licked his lips, approaching his lover from the rear. He ghosted his eager fingers over flat tummy, brought his front flush with Kyou's backside, falling into the rhythm of the dance easily. The cat stiffened, not bothering to look over his shoulder. "If your name isn't Hatsuharu, then get the hell away from me!" he snarled.

"Mm, my pretty kitty." Grinning, he breathed against the cat's ear. Kyou scowled over his shoulder. The ox brushed a hand up soft, bare thigh. "In America, I believe they call what you're wearing 'hot pants.'"

"What do you want?"

"I want to be with you, Kyou-chan."

The cat's scowl deepened. "Well I want to get rid of you."

"Mm." Hatsuharu laced his fingers through Kyou's, slid them up over the cat's chest. The orange-haired boy arched backward.

"Damn it, Haru, don't make me hard," he hissed, protest falling on deaf ears as his lips were caught up in a kiss. The ox released Kyou's lips, smiling winningly, rubbing against his lover's butt. "H-Haru…"

He disengaged his hands from Kyou's, ran them down the cat's ribcage, rested them on leather-clad hips. "I want to fuck you, Kyou-chan. Right here, in front of all these people."

"Y-you can't!"

"I can." He nipped an ear. "Would you like that, kitten?"

"N-no…" Kyou shuddered, back bowing as the ox kneaded his crotch. "Maybe," he said through gritted teeth.

"Are you wet and ready for me?" Hatsuharu murmured huskily.

"Just do it if you're going to already," Kyou hissed. "But if you take that out," he glanced meaningfully at his lover's pants, "someone's going to notice, you stupid cow."

"That's the point of fucking in public, kitty." The ox suddenly hefted his lover into his arms. The cat dug his fingers into Hatsuharu's shoulders in surprise, his thighs gripping slim hips.

Kyou yelped, feeling exposed as his lover cut a hole in the seat of his shorts with a small pocket knife. "What the hell are you doing? These were expensive!"

"I'll buy you another pair," Hatsuharu murmured, hand busily freeing himself from snug black jeans, pointing his erection upward. Without warning, he rammed upward with his hips, pulling Kyou downward at the same time.

Burying his face in the crook of pale neck, the cat bit off a cry at the sudden penetration without anything to ease the way. The ox wasn't even waiting for him, just thrusting upward, mostly unsuccessful at gaining any satisfaction. "Shit, Haru, if you're gonna do me, at least do it right!" he growled.

Hatsuharu backed Kyou into a wall, hitching thighs over his arms; it gave him a perfect view of his flesh cradled in the cat's. He licked his lips. God, watching the sphincter of soft tissue tighten as he slid in and out of the horny little kitty was such a turn-on…

Growling in frustration, Kyou fumbled with the laces on his shorts, trying to free his burgeoning cock. Heavy thrusts from his lover knocking him into the wall weren't helping. "Goddamn it, Haru, if you don—"

"Shut up," the ox growled. Hatsuharu was caught up in the quick, raspy breath of his lover, the yielding way his ass was offered up. The harsh, deep beat of the music was guiding his hips; he grasped ginger hair, pulled Kyou's head to the side roughly, bit into tender throat and neck. The cat moaned, humping his hips forward into unfulfilling air.

Kyou gasped at the ox's treatment; he'd never been this way before unless he was Black Haru. The way he was going so fast and rough, taking as he pleased… He hissed in frustration, his erection still caught up in his pants. He cried out as Hatsuharu rammed his stiff cock harder inside, brought a pale hand to rub over the leather covering his untouched erection; the touch wasn't gentle, but hard, demanding. "Come, kitten." Demanding. Kyou bit his lip and whimpered as he came in his pants. Thin lips covered his, and he could feel Haru completing inside him.

They both slumped against the wall, panting breath mingling for a few moments.

"Shit! That was…that was…"

"Mm…that was wonderful kitty."

"That was PUBLIC!" The cat's eyes blazed with anger.

"So it was, Kyou-chan." Hatsuharu smiled happily.

"Goddamn it, Haru, people are staring!" The ox chuckled. "It's not funny!" Kyou hissed.

"No one cares, kitten. I'd say it was a treat for them; after all, they are all gay."

"I don't ca—!" The cat blanched. "'All gay'...? Y-you mean this is…" His eyebrow twitched.

Hatsuharu smiled pleasantly. "That's right, Kyou-chan: we're in a gay bar."

Kyou promptly passed out.

* * *

This chappie sucks 'cause I wrote it really fast. Blllaaaahhhh...oh, well. I will write better in the future! ;.;

(I really wanna draw Kyou (and maybe Haru) in club gear, but my drawing skills have been sucky lately, plus I'm never good with fanart. -pout- Maybe I will try anyway.)


	10. Past :: Desks Are Uncomfortable

Title: How We Are, How We Were

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Just a quickie little chapter of Kyou & Haru.

* * *

**10 : Past : Desks Are Uncomfortable**

Rain pitter-pattered across the school courtyard, illuminated only by streetlights. Stray drops slid in crazy patterns down the pane of glass, and Hatsuharu was glad to be inside. The window was cold under his fingertips, fogged with his faint puffs of breath as the other boy began to stir, mumbling at the sound of thunder in the distance.

Hatsuharu smiled as Kyou nuzzled his thigh, unhappy at being awakened, as always. A hand pet the soft orange hair. "Good evening, kitten." Crimson eyes blinked open, stilly heavy-lidded with sleep.

"'S af'ernoon, not ev'nin,'" he slurred.

The ox chuckled, sliding his hand from Kyou's hair to his ribs, lightly stroking up and down. "It was afternoon, and now it's evening. Congratulations, my kitten: you slept through your entire graduation ceremony."

Kyou rubbed at his eyes. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Some. I watched the ceremony in the courtyard, though." He shifted a bit, the desk beneath him uncomfortable once more. "Tohru looked quite perplexed at your absence. Perhaps you should apologize to her; after all, you did break your promise."

"I did not." The cat rubbed his cheek higher up against his boyfriend's leather-clad thigh, earning a pleased murmur from the ox. "I told her I'd go, and I did. I didn't say anything about sitting through the whole damn thing."

"Silly Kyou-chan."

The cat muttered something and frowned. The desk beneath him was hard and cold. He sleepily climbed all the way into Hatsuharu's lap, curling up against the taller boy's torso.

The ox blinked in surprise, bringing his arms up around his lover. "Kyou-chan, we'll have to go soon," he murmured softly into ginger hair. The skin beneath his shirt grew cool after every puff of the cat's breath, making him long for the next to warm him.

"Just a little longer, Haru…"

"Mm." The rain seemed to be tapering off, and the moon finally peeked through the clouds. "Kitten?"

"Yeah?"

"In the future, do you think you might marry me?"

"I dunno; maybe. Ask me in the future, stupid cow."

Hatsuharu smiled. "All right."

Later that night, two boys could be seen walking to the road toward home hand-in-hand. The taller one splashed water from a puddle onto the shorter, causing him to be chased the rest of the way back. Neither cared what the future held, nor cared about anything from the past.

They both just were.

* * *

I have this really weird AkitoxKyou kinda bondage fic thingy that's trying to make me write it...

(AkitoxKyou fic: WRITE ME!

Keir: NO! I must finish the HaruxKyou fic! Which won't seem to wind down ever...

AkitoxKyou fic: WrrIiiIiIIttteeEeee mmmEEEeeeee!

Keir: I can't!

AkitoxKyou fic: ...I will send you yummy dreams of RanxYohjixKen and HaruxYukixKyou threesomes if you write me.

Keir: Must give in!)

Not sure if I will write it...


	11. Past :: Even The Tea Isn't Safe

Title: How We Are, How We Were

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: A game of truth-or-dare leads to a little fun. (If the questions suck, I'm sorry; I suck at playing T-or-D! -lol-)

Chappie Dedication: To Kumagorou and TasukiNoBaka, as per their request!

Replies 2 Reviews!:

WitchesRaven - I'm sorry I made you late to work. But at least you had fun doing it! I think. -lol-

jill - I can't give away the final chappies. . But it will be fun!

Kumagorou - Here is the chappie! bows Hope you enjoy!

Anonymous - Thank you for the praise! -smile-

xxkurenaixx - -lol- Yes, I shall get around to the AkitoxKyou fic eventually!

Polka Dot - Yes, indeed Kyou's outfit is scary. o.O It's something like what a friend of mine once wore to a rave. -lol- I didn't really see Haru & Kyou in a dance club that much, but I thought some fans would enjoy it. -hehe-

Haru's Girl - Hope this can be considered soon! Naw, I didn't think so...

Reicheru - -hehe- Of course you know how I feel about your reviews; we've been talking non-stop the past couple of days! XD PREGNANT KYOU! -rofl-

Rae - -nod nod- I shall write the rest of this fic! Unless I get hit by a meteor or something.

crystal - I wuv you, crystal. -lol-

Hatori's AnGel - Aw, shucks, they're not the yummiest ever. -blushes at praise-

Ran Mouri - A piccie? All to myself? KYAAH! XD But you don't have to do Yuki in there; I'll happily take Haru & Kyou! -bounce- And yup, I plan on being nice to Kyou in the ficcy. -nod nod-

Fem Scorpio - Yes, after contemplating long and hard (all of fifteen seconds, actually...) I concluded that if there is a lack of HxK fics out there, then there's definitely a lack of AxK fics! It'll be interesting trying to write it too...

GreenLady - Mmm...yes, fluffy naughtiness. And thank you about my in-character Kyou; I try to keep all the characters relatively so. -hehe-

E-san - Of course you shouldn't feel bad about pervy feelings. Be open, be free! -ahem- Yeah... I won't abandon this ficcy! -huggles it- I also hate when stuff gets left off; it makes me feel like asking the author if I can continue it in their stead.

dark vampire - I'm not sure if I'll be writing any more angst into this particular fic, but I have had a couple ideas for stand-alone ficcies in the future that deal w/ HxK angst.

kumo tires - -lol- Yes, always keep a knife handy in case you need to make a hole in your boyfriend's hot pants. XD Yup, they occasionally take breaks, 'specially when Kyou complains about being too sore. -snicker-

As always...

* * *

**11 : Past : Even The Tea Isn't Safe**

"If that idiot Ayame is coming over tonight, then I'll simply take Tohru out to the movies." Yuki stabbed at his food viciously with his chopsticks.

"Awww…Yuki-kun, don't you want to see your loving brother?" The mouse simply stared at Shigure. "All right, all right. Go, have fun. Leave Aya all alone." Yuki stood and left the table.

"Me too! I'm getting the hell out of here before that damn snake shows his pretty-boy face!" Kyou growled, shoving away from the table.

"Hatsuharu-kun is coming over also." Shigure smiled slyly; the cat stiffened. "You'll stay, right, Kyou-kun? You don't want Haru-kun left with us two perverts, do you?" Kyou growled but sat back down. "Let me make some tea while we wait for our guests to arrive…"

The dog smirked evilly as soon as his back was turned.

* * *

"I don't know about this, Shigure…"

"You want to kiss him, right? Finally and without any inhibitions." The dog smirked, resting his cheek on his hand.

"I also wanted him to be aware, though." The ox cast a sidelong glance at his boyfriend. A thick blush had pasted itself across Kyou's cheeks and he blinked lazily.

"It's just a light sedative, something to lower his inhibitions; it won't hurt him," Shigure reassured him. "Don't tell me you'll let all my great planning go to waste, Haru-kun!" The older man pouted.

"…All right, Shigure. Let's play."

Kyou glanced over as Hatsuharu sat down next to him. When had he gotten so tall? He felt dizzy and lowered his forehead to the table.

Hatsuharu stared at the small of Kyou's back as the cat's shirt rode up. The other boy's pants were loose, and he swore he could almost see further down. The ox wanted his feisty boyfriend to bend over further; he smirked at the thought of telling Kyou just that.

"Kyou-kun," Shigure sing-songed. "Kyou-kun, we're going to play a game."

"What game?" Kyou scowled against the table.

"Truth-or-Dare!"

The cat lifted his head up to glare, eyes slightly unfocused. "No way!"

"Kyou…" The orange-haired boy glanced over into Hatsuharu's mesmerizing gaze. "You won't play, even if I want you to?"

Kyou gulped, clenching his teeth against the fluttering feeling low in his belly. "O-okay…"

Shigure and Ayame grinned at each other.

* * *

"No way!" Kyou snarled.

"But Kyoukichi, you said you'd play!" Ayame protested. "Just pick: truth or dare."

The cat glowered, caught sight of Haru's hand splayed across his knee. He gulped, flushing deeply. "T-truth…"

Ayame smiled his snake's smile. "Do you ever have wet dreams about Haru-kun?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Kyou shouted, fists clenched till they turned white. He gulped; everyone was looking at him expectantly. "I'm not gonna answer!"

"Then take off your shirt." Kyou stared blankly at the smirking dog. "If you don't answer the questions or do the dares given to you, you lose an article of clothing. You know the rest of the rules." Shigure leered.

"I…I…" His head was spinning. What was wrong with him? He didn't feel right… But what was the better choice: answer what he kept very secret or be half-naked around the most perverted cousins he had?

"Once," he answered.

"Once?" Shigure asked, disappointment written across his face.

"Yeah, just once," Kyou said more confidently. Privately he thought, 'Once a night.' "You!" He scowled at Hatsuharu. "What do you choose?"

"Truth."

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "What do you dream about?" Once again he wondered what was wrong with him.

Hatsuharu stared into Kyou's defiant eyes, smiled at the faint flush across nose and cheeks. "I dream about you, Kyou-chan. Always about you." The blush on the cat's face deepened.

"Stupid cow…"

"How delightful!" Ayame grinned devilishly.

"Shigure: truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Hatsuharu smiled. "I dare you to turn your work in on time next week without causing Mit-chan any fuss."

"Haru-kun!" Shigure protested. "Don't take away my one joy in life besides high school girls!"

"Sorry, Shigure; a dare is a dare."

The dog pouted and eyed Kyou. "Kyou-kun: truth or dare?"

'Dammit, why are you picking on me?' Kyou cursed. "Dare! I don't want you asking me any more of your stupid-ass questions!"

Shigure smiled slyly. "I dare you to grope Haru-kun."

"Shigure!" Hatsuharu protested, afraid of Kyou's reaction.

"Sorry, Haru-kun; a dare is a dare." Hatsuharu sighed at having his own words used against him.

Kyou was frozen like a deer in headlights. He gulped, eyeing his boyfriend. "W-where am I supposed to touch him?"

"I think you know where, Kyou-kun."

The cat nervously pushed his hair away from his eyes, palms sweaty. He inched closer to the ox, rested a hand on a leather-clad knee.

Hatsuharu slowly leaned back on his hands, spread his legs a little further apart. His fingers fidgeted absently against the wood floor. Would Kyou be able to do this?

Kyou leaned over, hand outstretched. The outline in the crotch of Hatsuharu's pants was prominent. Did this turn Haru on? Guilty stirrings of lust churned low in his belly. 'I want to touch it,' he realized, blushing anew. 'I really want to, but not in front of those other idiots!' The cat sighed and withdrew his poised hand. He pulled his shirt over his head and glared rebelliously. "Ayame: truth or dare?"

The ox blinked in surprise. Kyou didn't want to…? He caught the cat's eyes and slight smile, blinked again. What was that little smirk?

"Dare!" Ayame chirped happily.

A bit of fang was bared in Kyou's sneer. "I dare you to go dunk yourself in the pond outside!"

"Kyoukichi-kun is so cruel!" Ayame cried, but complied anyway. A few moments after they heard a yelp, a snake slithered into the house. "'Gure-kun, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Let me use you to warm up." Without waiting for a response, the snake wandered up Shigure's clothes.

"Oh, Aya-chan, that tickles!" Shigure giggled for a moment before settling down. "Haru-kun…?"

"Dare."

"My, my! So many dares tonight!" He smiled pleasantly. "Kiss Kyou-kun!"

Hatsuharu had known that particular challenge would eventually come his way, but now he was more hesitant of it than ever. Kyou hadn't touched him; what if he didn't want this either? But that little smirk was there again. Did it mean…?

The ox leaned in, grazing his lips gently against Kyou's before bringing them into full contact. He was startled as Kyou forced his lips hard against his own. Through partially open eyes he saw Kyou's brow furrow in a look of concentration. 'How cute…' The kiss was mushy from the inexperienced and insistent press of the cat's lips, wet with the trace of saliva. Suddenly Hatsuharu, heady with Kyou's scent, thrust his tongue between the other's full lips.

Kyou answered with vigor, pushing his tongue against Hatsuharu's, mouth open a little too wide in his naïveté.

Hatsuharu moaned, turning the kiss slightly frantic as he tried to dominate Kyou's lips and tongue together at once. He wanted to push Kyou down, spread his legs, runs his hands over the soft expanse of belly... He gripped hard at the cat's slim waist, trying to command submission.

The orange-haired boy jerked his face away, dazed from Hatsuharu's intensity. "Shit…"

The ox smirked and licked their mixed saliva from his lips, savoring the taste and feel that was all Kyou. "Want to do it again, Kyou-chan?" he asked, voice husky.

"Yes, do it again!"

The two boys looked over at Shigure, who smiled happily (and idiotically), Ayame wrapped around his neck. "Sh…Shigure…"

"Yes?"

"YOU PERVERT!" The cat dived at the dog with a look of rage.

"Kyouuuu-kuuunn! I was just having fun!" Shigure protested as he was throttled.

"I'LL KILL YOU! That was my first kiss and YOU were looking, you dirty old man! I'm gonna hang you up from the ceiling and beat the hell out of you!"

"Kyou-chan…"

The cat scowled at his boyfriend, throwing his older cousin on the ground. "You're staying the night, right?"

"Yes."

"Don't come to my room hard!" he growled before storming off.

Hatsuharu blinked in the following silence, surprised at Kyou's concession of a warm bed for the night and someone to cuddle. Shigure giggled. "Kyou-kun is so silly; he really wants Haru-kun's hot body underneath it all!"

The ox fingered his lips; he could still taste Kyou, bitter and sweet and hot. He grinned to himself. 'I wonder if I'll get a kiss goodnight?'

* * *

This is a common way my friends have played T-or-D; each time you refuse to do something, you have to remove a piece of clothing. If you lose shirt, pants and underwear (bras don't count for chicks), you have to masturbate in front of everyone. x.X Thank the Goddess I never played with them...

I've been talking to Reicheru so much this past week! XD We sit around on AIM brainstorming (feel free to IM me any time, BTW).


	12. Present :: Kyou, What Happened to Your N...

Title: How We Are, How We Were

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: The day after the events of chappie nine.

Okay, I admit it. This chappie is just to set up a few future chappies. -lol- So there's basically no substance to it. Oh, well! I'm posting another chappie w/ this one because of that. So that's why it took forever! Oh...and I didn't write very often... . (Reicheru: "Are you writing? Are you posting tonight? Write write write!" XD) Got busy with drawing and schoolwork. -eh heh-

SHAMELESS PLUGGING!: Visit Crystal's awesome site, Kyouke! Yay for uke Kyou! XD

And I'm posting all my art on DeviantArt now (I think Rae suggested it... ;) so that if I get something done before I post another chappie, you can look at it; the addy is mistresskeir dot deviantart dot com. Any and all suggestions/comments/rants/requests/whatever are appreciated and considered.

Replies 2 Reviews!:

WitchesRaven - Not exactly soon (again), but hopefully okay!

Reicheru - You know, I think I told you a lot of this chappie over AIM, since it's so short. ;.; And...yes...that's all I have to say. Because we talk too much over AIM. XD

jill - -lol- No sex in this chappie either, but the next one...and the one after that... -grin-

TasukiNoBaka - I'm glad it made your day!

xxkurenaixx - I so lack to skills to update soon... ;.; Hope you enjoy anyways!

Kumagorou - I wub you too! X3

Rae - Yes, as I was writing about Haru leaning back I was like "Touch him, Kyou... Just...touch him!" XD And then, somehow, I made him not touch him. I thought I would get flamed for it. -lol- And I loved Aya going up 'Gure's clothes too. -grin- So silly, those two!

kyonkyon - Thank you!

Ichi Takameki - -grin- We have fun talking on AIM, ne? Thank you for the praise!

* * *

**12 : Present : Kyou, What Happened to Your Neck?**

The light… The bright, beautiful light! Yes, he was sure the Heavens were opening up, beckoning him forth to his rightful place in eternal bliss. And was that…? Yes, it was an angel! His angel, sent to save him from this hell! He looked through the light and saw—

"Goddamn it! What do YOU want?" he hissed.

"Why are you laying on the floor, Kyou-chan?"

The cat bristled. "Why am I laying on the floor? WHY? I'll tell you why! It's all YOUR fault! Because of you, I can't even stand up! My ass HURTS, damn it!"

Hatsuharu crouched over his pitifully whimpering boyfriend. "But you're lying in the middle of the living room with clothes on; you must have been able to get up at some point."

"This isn't the time for logic, Haru," the cat snarled.

The ox plucked at the thick cloth of Kyou's shirt. "Why are you wearing a turtleneck? It's summer."

"Don't you know anything! That's all your fault too!" He pulled down the collar of his shirt. "Look! You sucked on my neck like a friggin' vampire!"

Hatsuharu smiled. "But you enjoyed it."

"I hope you two weren't planning to do anything indecent with your door unlocked." Yuki crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't you ever knock, you damn mouse?"

"What's wrong with your neck?" Yuki's brow furrowed as he tried to peer closer.

"Nothing!" Kyou snapped, tugging his collar back up.

"Kyou-chan has hi—"

Kyou punched Hatsuharu in the side. "Don't you dare talk about that with that bastard!"

Yuki sighed. "Haru, do you have that video recorder I wanted to borrow?"

"Yes, let me go get it." Hatsuharu wandered into the bedroom, leaving the other two to glare at each other warily.

"So…you went to a gay club and had sex in public. Honestly, Kyou, how degenerate can you get?"

Kyou hissed. "How the hell did you know!"

"Shigure still thinks tabloids are great reads and sought me out for the sole purpose of talking about 'Kyou-kun's great sex-capades.'"

"I'll kill him!" Kyou seethed. "Why the hell does everyone have to know about MY life?"

"If it consoles you, I really didn't want to hear about it. Shigure doesn't know when to quit sometimes." The mouse sighed.

The cat scowled, feeling unable to rant at his gray-eyed cousin if he was going to be sympathetic. "What the hell do you need a video camera for?" he finally spit out.

"Tohru thought it would be nice to bring one on our vacation; we're going to the beach next weekend."

"The beach?" The cat grinned, fangs flashing. "Ha! Stupid rat! It's hotter than hell out and you're going to the beach? You'll fry!" Kyou laughed to himself, oblivious to the fact that Yuki was no longer listening to him rant, but was talking to Hatsuharu. "I can't wait to see this! You'll probably come back red as a tomato! I'm glad I'm not stupid enough to go! I'll be here at home, with beautiful air conditioning. And once you come back all sunburned, I'll finally beat you for sure!"

"By the way, would it be all right if Kyou and I come along?"

"WHAT!"

"I suppose; Tohru wanted me to invite the two of you anyway."

Kyou leaped to his feet. "What the hell are you doing, Haru! Do you know what it's like outside?"

"I thought you said you were sore, Kyou-chan."

The cat's eyes blazed. "I'm not too sore to beat the shit out of you, you fat cow! What the hell is wrong with you? I don't want to go to any damn beach, and least of all with that damn rat! Why the hell are you asking stupid Yuki if you can tag along anyway?"

Hatsuharu blinked as if Kyou had asked the simplest question in the world. "Because you get hornier the hotter it is, kitten."

Both Yuki and Kyou flushed to the roots of their hair at the blunt statement. "Y-you…you…" The muscle beneath Kyou's right eye twitched, his fingers clenching and unclenching. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! Don't you dare talk to me for the rest of the day!" The cat slammed the bedroom door as he retreated.

The mouse made an exasperated sound, brushing stray hair from his eyes. "So you'll both be coming?"

"Yes."

"You think you can convince Kyou?" Yuki gave his cousin a dubious look.

"I know a few tricks that should bring him around." The ox smirked slightly. "I think this will definitely be a vacation to remember…"

* * *

On to sex now! XD


	13. Past :: The Ringing of the Bells, Bells,...

Title: How We Are, How We Were

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Black Haru gives Kyou a little rough-and-tumble play. :3 (Coincides with chappie four.)

Chappie Dedication!: To Dog Youkai, Haru's Girl, and GreenLady, as they wanted me to expand on chappie four. -bows-

'blah' thoughts

* * *

**13 : Past : The Ringing of the Bells, Bells, Bells!**

Kyou's hand clamped tighter around his pen. 'Gotta get this project done; can't waste time killing him. But when I'm done, he's SO dead!' He grit his teeth as Hatsuharu thumped around the room, distracting Kyou from his essay once more. 'Why does he have to bang crap around NOW?'

"Kyou-chan…" The warm murmur in his ear had the cat nearly crawling out of his skin. Soft lip brushed his ear, a trace of tongue. "Play with me…"

His scowl deepened. "I'm not gonna do shit with you, Haru!" he growled, turning around to face the ox. "I'm tired and I've got this goddamn essay to finish, and you obviously don't care about that because you can't leave me in peace for two seconds, you asshole! You're so stupid; I don't even know why I date you, fat cow!" He bared is fangs at the taller boy.

"What did you say, you kitty?" Black Hatsuharu leered.

"Shit!" The cat did the only thing he could think of to defend himself from his boyfriend's alter-ego at the moment: he threw his chair at the advancing lecher.

Black Hatsuharu deflected the piece of furniture and it landed noisily against the floor. "I got new toys, Kyou-chan, and you're going to play with me."

The cat glanced over; Hatsuharu had laid out an array of contraptions, things with straps and leather and steel. "What the hell is all that?" he hissed. He dodged the grab the ox made for him, leaping onto the bed. "Stay away from me, you goddamn pervert!"

"Come to me, my kitten!" Hatsuharu climbed up onto the bed.

"AH! No, I said stay away from me!" Kyou backed into the corner.

Black Haru licked his lips. "You can't resist me."

"I can too!" A pale hand cupped the cat's balls through his boxers. Kyou moaned, a hand straying to grip his lover's smooth shoulder. Then the fingers started wriggling inside the cloth, caressing Kyou's soft bottom. "What're you doing? No, get that hand away from there!" He cried out as three fingers were shoved inside him.

"Wohahahahaha!" The alter-ego twisted his fingers inside Kyou. "How do you like that, kitten? I'm going to tie you down and fuck you!"

"You stupid bastard…" the cat aimed a punch at Hatsuharu's stomach; the ox dislodged his fingers, clutching at his belly. Kyou then braced himself against the wall and lashed out with a foot, knocking his boyfriend down onto the floor, and fled.

(Insert the happiness known as Chappie 4!)

Kyou continued to grip feebly at the walls. "Put me down! Put me down right now, Haru!"

Black Hatsuharu's fingers flexed their tight grip on the cat's butt. "Shut up or I'll give you a spanking, kitty."

"You're not going to do a damn thing, you hear me? I hate you!" Kyou found himself upended suddenly, his cheekbone smacking into something hard and cool, leaving him dazed. He tried to sit up, but felt a tug at neck and wrists. 'What the…' He jerked upward but couldn't move more than a few inches. He looked at his wrists, handcuffed with a chain leading under the thing he was sitting on. And two more chains from his wrists leading up to…

Hatsuharu smiled with evil glee at his lover's perplexed look, the sudden knowledge flitting across the cat's face as tanned hands groped at the thick leather collar. The ox himself had just finished shackling one of Kyou's legs and was moving onto the other.

Kyou kicked out as he felt Black Haru's touch on his ankle, catching the black and white-haired boy in the ribs. "Whaddya think you're doing, you pervert?" he hissed.

The ox deftly caught Kyou's flailing limb and chained it down. "You should call me Master, little kitten; it turns me on." He methodically tucked the cat's knees inward, strapping them to the side of the hobby horse's trunk, stepping back to survey his handiwork.

The cat snarled and arched his back; with his ass raised up and only able to lift his head a bit, he felt much too exposed, and the infernal ox kept staring! His eyes widened as Hatsuharu produced a paddle. "You disobey me so much, kitty." The scrape of nails across his back made Kyou shudder. "And now you're going to pay for it." Smack! The cat yelped. Black Haru grinned at the new cherry hue of one butt cheek and spanked the other. "Hmm…it definitely suits you." Smack, smack, smack! He palmed one now-tender cheek, slid the other hand down to rub at Kyou's sensitive sac, which had had a blow directed at it.

The orange-haired boy shuddered. "Let me go, Haru…"

"Don't beg me to stop, little kitty; I can see you don't mean it." He tweaked Kyou's erection, smiling as it bobbed against flat tummy. Merrily, he wrapped something around Kyou's penis; the cat looked down and nearly choked.

"What the hell is that?" A small band of leather was now buckled around him, putting slight pressure on the base. And every move he made provided a little jingling sound.

"It's a cock collar." Black Haru smirked.

"Why the hell does it have a bell on it," Kyou fumed, momentarily forgetting his position.

"I thought it was cute." Hatsuharu stepped out of his boxers, stroked his own sizable erection. The imprisoned boy suddenly became nervous, the bell's merry tune becoming more hectic as he twitched.

"Where'd you put that stupid thing? Didn't you say you were going to use it on me?"

"Mm, the vibrator? I prefer to use the real thing."

"You're not really going to do this." Kyou watched the grinning ox disappear from his line of sight. He pulled frantically at the chains. "Come on, Haru! Snap out of it! Go back to being White, you bastard!"

Hatsuharu ignored the protests, licked his lips at the picture of the cat spread out before him. "I love your ass, kitty." He rubbed the tip of his erection against his lover.

Kyou's eyes widened. "Damn it, at least use lube, Haru!" The other's answer was to shove half his erection inside; Kyou was too clenched to go any further. He leaned in, forcing the other's body to take more. "Ah, god…nnn…"

The ox bent down, biting at Kyou's ear. "You like that, kitten?" He jolted forward with his hips, though he was already hilt-deep.

"No, it friggin' hurts!" Kyou growled, panting.

"Don't be such a pussy." He laughed at his own joke and withdrew completely before pushing back in again. "See? You're already wearing down to me." He gave a few quick, hard thrusts that had the cat moaning. "Little Kyou-chan likes to get fucked."

"Shut up," Kyou growled, hands grasping the sides of his seat; he'd found he had to brace himself for the thrusts.

"Do you know what this is?" Black Haru waved a slim, pen-like object in front of Kyou's face. "If you don't, you're about to find out!"

He clenched his fists as whatever it was probed at his already-burgeoning hole. "It's not gonna fit…" Despite this prediction, the slim rod began to slide in, side-by-side with Hatsuharu's erection. "Shit!" Kyou grunted, clawing leather. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Shhh, Kyou-chan. It will feel better in a moment." Hatsuharu brushed his lips over his lover's smooth back.

"Damn it, NOW you're White? You're so useless!"

The ox smiled, rubbing Kyou's back. "Let me make it up to you." He flicked the button on the vibrator, grinning as the cat groaned and arched his back. "Feel good, my kitten?"

"Haru…please…the…the ring…" The younger boy blinked before he understood, then reached under Kyou and unbuckled the cock collar. He smiled deviously as he angled the vibrator to jab into the other's prostate. Kyou mewled as he ejaculated, strings of seed splashing over leather. He panted, resting his forehead against the bench, thighs quivering as the black and white-haired boy steadied him.

"Tsk, tsk. You're going to ruin my new toy, my Kyou-chan. Wetness isn't good for leather, you know." The cat gave a shuddery breath as the vibrator was removed.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't turned Black, this wouldn't have happened in the first place! Untie me now!"

"No."

Kyou scowled, trying to look back at his boyfriend. "What the hell do you mean, 'no'?"

Graceful pale fingers ghosted over tan skin. "I haven't come yet."

"Well, untie me and we can do it the normal way!" Kyou fumed.

"I don't think so; I like you this way. Immobile, completely at my mercy…" The ox smiled.

"Ugh! You're a sick bastard even now!" But Kyou still moaned as Hatsuharu began gently thrusting. "Damn it, I have a report to finish!"

"I'll do it for you, kitten." He slid his hands over tan, taut belly, murmuring a small sound in satisfaction at the feel of toned muscle beneath soft skin. He began pressing into Kyou harder, the barrel seat cushioning the movement. The ox moaned softly at the feeling of the springs sending Kyou back upward to meet his next thrust. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he angled his hips and began plunging in and out in a frenzied rhythm.

The cat felt dizzy at the up and down motion of his body, but soon his lover's ministrations occupied his mind. As always, Hatsuharu was no meager amount to take in, a little painful but completely satisfying. He held on for dear life as the ox's weight bore down on him, his still-hard penis slapping his tummy rhythmically. "C'mon, harder…Harder…"

Hatsuharu groaned at the tightening of Kyou's ass. "I love fucking you, kitty," he groaned. "Do you like it?"

The cat shivered at hearing the ox groan. It was so rare for Haru to make noise during sex… "Yeah, so shut up and fuck me," he rasped.

He felt his release approaching quickly, tried to work his hips more hastily, feeling he couldn't go fast enough. He looked down at his lover's face, the cat's cheeks flushed, eyes half-lidded, lips parted; he imagined rubbing his cock against those full lips, sliding it against Kyou's tongue… Crying out, he shot inside the cat, hips snapping erratically, falling out of rhythm. After he was spent, he continued to languidly push in and out, enjoying the hot, extremely wet feeling of his lover.

Kyou, on the other hand, was still unsatisfied; he was painfully hard, unable to release without extra stimulation. "Stupid cow…Hurry up and untie me so I can finish the job you can't," he panted.

Hatsuharu grinned lazily, sliding out from his lover with a satisfactory squishy sound; his semen was beginning to run down the inside of Kyou's thighs. He settled on his knees at Kyou's side, smiling into crimson eyes before teasing an equally red erection into his mouth. It didn't take long; he teased the slit, wiggling his tongue around. Kyou groaned raggedly, humping his hips forward desperately. He only had a few meager shots of come, but Hatsuharu still pulled back prematurely, catching a couple on his lips and cheeks. He smiled wickedly at the cat.

Kyou grabbed the ox's jaw, brought him closer. Hatsuharu thought he was looking for a kiss, but was surprised when a pink tongue began lapping at his face, the cat cleaning his own come away methodically. The younger boy stuck his own tongue out, teasing Kyou's own into a wet, probing kiss.

The cat moaned as Hatsuharu pulled away; the ox smiled slyly. "Next time, we use tit clamps."

* * *

If you're not sure what a hobby horse looks like, don't look it up if it could create a compromising situation. XD


	14. Present :: Say Yes

Title: How We Are, How We Were

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: A vacation at the beach house, and Haru has an important question for Kyou...

I've been gone a long time; suffice to say it that personal problems, etc. have kept me knee-deep in alligators these past few years. I was always upset that I couldn't continue to write my fanfiction, so now I'm hoping to continue. I'm a little rusty, but at least it's something, ne?

'blah' - denotes thoughts

* * *

**14 : Present : Say Yes**

"Your swim trunks make your ass look nice, Kyou-chan."

"Shut up, stupid cow!" Kyou fumed. Not only was he being sexually harassed by the pervert cow, but he also had to spend time vacationing with that stupid rat, Yuki. He glared, watching Yuki, Tohru and Momiji building a sandcastle.

"Come play volleyball with us, kitten. Tohru doesn't want to play and we need a fourth."

Kyou snarled and curled up on his beach blanket. I'm going to nap; I don't want to play volleyball with those two."

A shadow fell over the sunbathing cat. "Don't worry about it, Haru," Yuki said calmly. "If the cat finally knows he can't beat me, so much the better."

Before Hatsuharu could rebuke his cousin for baiting the other boy, Kyou shot to his feet. "I'll beat you, rat! You bastard, I"ll pummel you across the entire beach!"

And so four young men found themselves facing off in pairs against each other, the hot noontime sun baking the sand beneath their feet. Haru served for their side while Momiji served for his and Yuki's. The white ball lofted back and forth a few times before Kyou spiked it out of Momiji's reach. The cat grinned, going underneath the net to get in Yuki's face. "You see that, rat? I'm going to beat your ass!"

"You realize you didn't have to come to the other side to tell me that, don't you? I can see you through the net, and only the deaf wouldn't hear you prattling on."

"I know that, stupid rat!" Kyou clenched his fists. "Just shut up and play the game!" The cat returned to his side of the net and they resumed play. When the score reached fifteen to one in favor of Yuki and Momiji, Kyou hissed in frustration and rounded on his partner. "What are you doing, fat cow? Are you even trying to win?"

"I'm sorry, Kyou-chan. You just look so nice sweaty and half naked that sometimes I forget what we're doing." Hatsuharu smirked.

"Pervert!" Kyou hissed. "I"m going to serve now since you can't do anything!" The change in position helped Haru concentrate a bit better, but it did nothing to improve his poor volleyball skills; they still lost terribly to their other cousins.

By this time, Tohru was calling them all in to lunch. Kyou gulped down his food quickly before disappearing; his lover ate calmly and helped Tohru with the dishes before going in search of the orange-haired boy.

He found Kyou outside on the beach going through katas in his black swim trunks; Hatsuharu watched from the Sohma beach house deck. The cat's muscles were well-defined, his abs and legs firm. The sun cast his shadow across the sand, creating a second lithe Kyou, arms and legs moving swift and sure. The cow smirked as he thought about having two of his lover at once. That would surely be too much to handle, even for Haru! He glanced to the side as Yuki stepped out onto the deck with him.

"So are you still planning on going through with it?" the mouse asked.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me put it all together."

"It was no trouble. It's not hard to get Tohru and Momiji to agree to a beach retreat. And of course Aya is always willing to help if he thinks it was all his idea." Yuki leaned against the railing. "You two have been together a while now."

"Four years and three months." The ox smiled. "It seems short and long all at the same time." Hatsuharu stared out at the cat languidly stretching, the muscles in his back shifting. He walked down the stairs toward his lover. "Wish me luck," he called over his shoulder.

Yuki smiled and headed back inside.

* * *

Kyou glanced over at the black and white-haired boy walking down the beach toward him in a pair of loose pants, his chest bare. Hatsuharu stopped in front of him, smiling. "Walk with me?" he asked, and Kyou nodded, falling into step beside him. They walked, their bare toes digging into the sand, until the beach house was a speck on the horizon and then disappeared. Suddenly Hatsuharu stopped; Kyou halted a few steps beyond him, looking back quizzically.

"Kyou-chan, do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that, stupid cow? I've told you I love you, even though you can't do anything for yourself!"

The ox stepped close, his toes brushing the cat's. The feline's eyes grew hooded and he leaned forward, expecting a kiss.

But Hatsuharu had other plans. He knelt and grasped his lover's rough hand in his, reaching into his pocket and producing a simple white gold band. Kyou panicked and tried to pull his hand back, but Hatsuharu held tight. "Marry me, Kyou-chan. Be my kitten forever."

The cat breathed shallowly; a million memories flew through his mind. Haru following him around in high school, cooking for the ox, cuddling on rainy days, their fights and their reconciliations, Haru's scent on his clothes, the place they had together... Hatsuharu stood and slid the ring onto Kyou's finger. "Say yes."

"Yes," Kyou whispered before he even knew the word was out of his mouth.

Hatsuharu slid Kyou's swim trunks down tan legs and smiled. "If only it was always that easy to undress you all the time..." Kyou blushed and tried to cover himself, but his lover, his _fiance_, held his hands. "Let me enjoy the sight of what's all mine now."

"S-stupid, I was all yours before." The cat blushed. Hatsuharu grinned, looking over his prize. The stocky shoulders with a splash of freckles, the wide chest with light brown nipples, hard stomach, jutting hipbones, the sprinkle of sparse orange-red curls gathered around a half hard cock, the lean thighs and strong calves, small feet. The ox glanced up to find a thoughtful look on the cat's face. "What are you thinking about, kitten?"

Kyou's cheeks flushed bright red, but he did not reply. Instead he knelt before Haru and slowly drew the ox's pants down the the sand. He place his hands on the pale hips before him and tenderly took the head of Haru's member into his mouth. The ox moaned softly. He looked down into Kyou's blazing eyes staring up and shivered; nothing was better than his little kitten looking at him with his erection disappearing between the kitty's lips.

But it was not to last. Kyou moved back and turned around, coming to hands and knees. The look he gave Hatsuharu over his shoulder had the ox down in the sand with him in a heartbeat.

Hatsuharu leaned forward to give those petulant lips a kiss. He leaned back on his heels and surveyed Kyou's round, naked bottom blending down into firm, muscular thighs. He reached out and ran his hands down that tan skin, all that tan skin, kneading the flesh of the cat's buttocks.

Kyou let out a small gasp as Haru's fingers began traveling from his sac to this sphincter and back again. They were cool to the touch, but they blazed a trail of warmth over his skin. He felt Haru bite one butt cheek softly. "Like two firm peaches," the ox leered. "Who could resist?"

"Pervert," Kyou growled menacingly, though he was thoroughly enjoying it.

Hatsuharu leaned forward on his knees, draping his chest over his lover's back. He reached one hand back, grasping his length and guiding it to Kyou, pushing inward. The older boy murmured wordlessly as he was invaded in a most secret area. The younger ran his tongue up the tan skin covering the spine before him as he forced Kyou's body to accept him. His pelvis bumped into a firm rump.

"Haru," Kyou whimpered.

"Kyou." Hatsuharu pressed his body over Kyou's, his fingers twining with the cat's in the sand. The cat's fingers squeezed his own and he began to move. Hatsuharu loved hearing his kitty mewl as he moved slowly in and out. The cat's shoulders dipped forward slightly as he pressed his bottom back, offering himself up completely to the younger boy. Kyou looked back at Haru, his hair softly falling into his eyes, a few freckles illuminated by the slowly setting summer sun. The cat made a soft sound, halfway between a moan and a mewl, and the ox found he could no longer resist. Despite himself, he pushed forward frantically. Normally he could keep himself in check, but the way his fiance looked at that moment, so soft and pliant and all his...

Kyou began moaning in earnest. It was painful without lube to ease the way, but he was paid back in pleasure. Haru breathed hotly against his skin, his hard member buried deep inside, invading, exploring, owning. The cat arched his back, trying to get all of Haru into him. His fingers had a death grip on the other boy's, the grind of sand against his hands a delightful counterpoint to the pleasure pulsing from his midsection.

Hatsuharu groaned, tightening his hold on Kyou's fingers. He couldn't hold back any more and began fucking the cat in earnest. The sound of Haru's thighs smacking into Kyou's and the other boy's hard-on slapping his tummy echoed out across the water. The more Kyou cried out and writhed, the more heated Hatsuharu became. The ox fairly purred himself, feeling his lover's muscles spasm wildly around his engorged penis. He violently stabbed forward, aiming to bring his lover to climax.

Kyou felt his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He breathed Haru's name as his body bowed upward and his semen arced to the ground, spattering the sand.

Hatsuharu rode the waves of his lover's orgasm. Before giving to the delicious body, he bent down and wrapped on arm with his hand still holding Kyou's around the other boy's chest. "You're mine, Kyou," he whispered hotly. "You're mine." Haru could feel his climax taking him and he thrust hard, spilling his seed as deeply as he could into the smaller boy. "Mine!" he growled, loosening his grip on Kyou as his body settled. The two lovers slumped, bodies trembling from exertion.

Then the tide reached them.

At the first lap, Kyou gave an unmanly shriek and froze. The second wave came in higher and managed to splashed a good portion of cold sea water onto the cat's naked body. Kyou scrambled for the highest ground he could find at hand: Hatsuharu. "You idiot cow!" he shouted. "Thanks to you I'm freezing now! Bastard!"

"I don't control the tide, kitten." The ox watched serenely as the cat's shorts began to float out to sea, said cat's nails digging into his shoulders.

"Idiot!" Kyou hissed. "If you hadn't molested me in the first place...!"

"Oh? Molested you?" The ox stood and swung the cat over his shoulder, holding him above the surging waves lapping at the shore. "Now what were you saying about me molesting you, kitten?"

The cat clung desperately to the ox. "Okay, okay! I didn't mean it! Don't make me get in the water!"

Hatsuharu chuckled and hoisted Kyou onto his back. "Silly kitten."

"You know I hate the water!" Kyou hissed. "And why did you just stand there and not grab our clothes!"

"I suppose we'll just have to walk back naked," the ox stated matter-of-factly. He put his hand under Kyou's thighs and waded back to dry ground.

"Are you going to put me down now, stupid cow?"

"No."

"Why the hell not!"

Hatsuharu was quiet for a moment. "This is the first time the cat has ridden the ox."

Kyou was silent before rubbing his cheek against black and white hair. "You get to explain to Tohru why we're coming home naked."

The ox smiled and plodded on toward home.

* * *

Hatsuharu let out a breath of pain. "Gently, kitten."

"I'm doing it as gently as I can!"

The younger boy lay on his stomach on their bed. He trusted Kyou, but he was in such a delicate situation...

The cat squeezed more from the bottle out onto his fingers. He slathered Haru with it. "Do you have to use so much of it?" asked the ox.

"Shut up. You're the idiot who got sunburned all over, fat cow!"

Hatsuharu smirked. "It was worth it, though." He sucked in a breath as Kyou rubbed the lotion on his cherry-red skin roughly. "I love you, kitten."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Now shut up so I can put this lotion on you. I'm not going to marry some sunburned freak!"

Haru smiled to himself and thought that he would definitely invest in some sunscreen if he took Kyou to somewhere tropical for their honeymoon.


	15. Past :: A Gift From Shigure

Title: How We Are, How We Were

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Haru and Kyou's first time with the smexings. :3

* * *

**15 : Past : A Gift From Shigure**

"Is this some kind of joke, Shigure?" the cat asked suspiciously.

"Of course not, Kyou-kun!" the dog replied. "It hurts that you don't trust me, your handsome and brilliant older cousin!"

"It does seem to be a little much, Shigure," the ox said, a mild look on his face. He crossed his arms over his stomach, a little breeze ruffling his hair.

"Mou, I just wanted to go all-out for my cute lovebird cousins!" The cat bristled and shot a lethal glance at the grey-haired man.

"Shigure-san must be so wealthy!" Tohru exclaimed in awe.

"Well, I am after all a great novelist!" The dog laughed while his orange-haired cousin kept an eye on him. Kyou opened the door to his and Hatsuharu's new car. He leaned in, sniffing delicately at the strong new smells of the interior; the ox stared at Kyou's ass when he leaned in to inspect the car further, his hands clenching a bit as a certain part of his anatomy rose to the occasion. "Maybe you could even take it for a 'test drive'," Shigure hinted in a whisper, winking at the ox. The younger boy had the grace to blush softly, then cleared his throat.

Kyou stood back up, circling and still scowling at the car. "Nothing seems wrong with it..."

"Kyou-kun hurts my feelings! All I wanted to do was give you a nice gift for your upcoming graduation!"

"Thank you, Shigure, it's a very nice gift," Hatsuharu said, ignoring Kyou's glare.

"You two should go to the drive-in movies tonight!" Shigure put his hands to his cheeks, practically swooning. "I remember the first time I went to the drive-in; my date and I ended up almost making love in the backseat!" He giggled to himself.

"Shut up, you stupid pervert dog!"

Hatsuharu had a speculative look. "Do you happen to have a movie schedule somewhere, Shigure?"

* * *

Hatsuharu frowned slightly, attention momentarily diverted from the movie to watch his boyfriend fidget. In fact, the cat had been practically twitching the entire movie. The ox shrugged to himself and tried to pay attention to the story unfolding on the screen.

Kyou, on the other hand, couldn't pay attention no matter what. His fingers kneaded the seat and his eyes kept drifting to gaze at Hatsuharu's profile. He couldn't stop from covertly staring at the ox. He tried to inconspicuously edge closer to the younger boy; their shoulders brushed each other. The ox noticed, but chose to say nothing so he could enjoy Kyou's rare closeness. The cat turned his head a bit, sniffing Hatsuharu's scent; his hips arched slightly. He turned his head further, breathing deeply, fingers kneading the car seat harder.

The black and white-haired boy's breath hitched. "Kyou, are you smelling me?" he asked softly.

The cat leaped back and hissed softly. "I am _not_ smelling you, stupid cow!"

The ox wisely let the subject drop, turning his attention back to the movie. Kyou crossed his arms and sat scowling for a while, but he was inevitably drawn back to Hatsuharu's side. He sniffed lightly at the ox's shoulder; the younger boy watched his boyfriend openly now and the cat was so engrossed with whatever he was doing to notice the sensual gaze directed at him. Hatsuharu's breath caught a bit as he watched his lover's hips hitch upward.

Kyou inhaled deeply now, knuckles gently brushing Hatsuharu's thigh. The black and white-haired boy could distinctly hear deep-throated purring. Kyou leaned in further, as if drawn forward by an unseen force, and licked softly at the ox's bare arm; the muscles twitched. "Kyou-chan, you just licked me," he pointed out the obvious in a hoarse voice.

"Shut up, stupid cow," Kyou muttered half-heartedly, leaning over to sniff at the ox's chest. Hatsuharu's breathing drew in raggedly, his arm moving awkwardly to drape over his lover's shoulders. Kyou lifted the black hoodie and white tank top in front of him, rubbed his cheek against the ox's bare stomach. Hatsuharu found his own hips lifting in response as Kyou's head descended, shuddering as soft cheek touched down on the bulge in his pants. The orange-haired boy nuzzled gently, purring; the ox couldn't help the little moan that escaped him.

The younger boy grabbed Kyou by the shoulders and pulled him up, staring into crimson eyes glazed with lust like his own. "Kyou-chan, sex. Need sex." He could barely get the words out before he attacked his smaller lover; the cat was pliant in his arms, almost as if he were drugged. Hatsuharu rolled on top of him clumsily, burying his fingers in wild orange hair and smothering Kyou's lips in a kiss. The cat arched his back, rubbing up against the ox, driving him mad. He bit Kyou's neck, sucking savagely as his lover mewled and cried out; Hatsuharu reached down and pulled the lever so the seat they were on reclined fully.

The cat was breathing hard, trying to squirm out of his pants and the ox wasn't helping with his biting and kissing. As soon as his pants were hanging off one ankle he began working on Hatsuharu's, the silver buckle causing all kinds of problems to his lust-hazed mind. "Haru, Haru..." His hips arched as cool hands grasped them.

"You're so sexy, kitten," the ox growled, fingers digging into tan buttocks. He shivered, reaching into his pocket before helping his lover remove his pants. He ripped the package with his teeth, pulling the condom out.

"Wait, why..."

"It's the only thing I have with lube, kitten." Hatsuharu rolled the condom onto his erection, sparing a momentary pang of guilt that their first time actually having sex was going to be so quick, but then his boyfriend was mewling under him and the thought flew out of his head. He grasped the cat's hips, his pants now around his knees. "Look at me."

The cat tried to keep his eyes open but the feeling of his lover invading him made him shut his eyes as a howl of pleasure and pain escaped his lips. It hurt so badly and the tears formed in his eyes, but for some reason it felt so _good_. He felt Haru filling him, bucking his hips and tearing at his boyfriend's shirt.

Hatsuharu was in heaven, the heat of Kyou surrounding him, gripping him so tightly and the cat crying out like that... "Kitten, oh kitten..." His fingers dug in hard enough to bruise as he began to thrust harder.

Kyou gasped, his back arching up as he came, the sound of something ripping vaguely reaching his ears. His lover growled on top of him as he watched his lover reach the limit of pleasure, his hoodie now ripped in half. He bent down, taking Kyou's lips in a feral kiss, pumping faster and faster, hiking one of those long tan legs up for a better angle. The cat moaned beneath him, neck bared. The ox felt himself tense as he saw the hickies he had left all over that beautiful neck, his orgasm finally catching up to him. "I love you, Kyou," he whispered hoarsely as his rutting hips brought final release.

The cat gasped raggedly as the haze of lust finally left his brain. His cheeks were flushed and burning, and his ass _hurt_. "Haru, you _asshole_!"

The ox smiled in a self satisfied way when there came a knock on the window. The cat blanched. "Oh shit."

* * *

"My, my, indecent exposure. My little cousins are horrible sex addicts!" Shigure smirked.

Kyou looked a little worse for wear as he shifted painfully. "Shigure..." he snarled.

Hatsuharu raised a brow, standing in his thin white tank top, his hoodie having been torn off his body. He stood calmly behind bars. "I'd hate to think you had anything to do with tonight, Shigure."

"Me, dear cousin? Why, whatever would make you think that?" The dog said with an enigmatic smile as he thought of the sack of catnip he had rubbed thoroughly onto Hatsuharu's clothes earlier.

"_Just get us out of here, you dumbass dog!_"

* * *

A/N: Fastest and worst chappie ever. XD Just wanted to get something out before the weekend. Sick today. :(


	16. Past :: A Day At The Races

Title: How We Are, How We Were

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Kyou goes to visit Haru at his job.

A/N: Everyone can thank **flyingdaggers** for winning a bet with kccreation and I; now we both have to update and finish our stories "To Kiss A Kitten" and "How We Are, How We Were." XD The ending to this story was only, y'know, five years in coming or something, haha. Still more chapters to come after this one. :)

* * *

**16 : Past : A Day At The Races**

Kyou's pulse raced, his sweaty palms gripping the arm rests. He tried to focus on breathing in slowly, but he couldn't help it as it came shallow and fast. His back arched imperceptibly as he fought the wave of nausea. A cold hand covered his and he glanced up.

Yuki smiled. "Who ever heard of a cat who was afraid of heights?"

The orange-haired boy tried to smile, but he had to shut his eyes and swallow hard as they hit turbulence. It wasn't so bad now; the takeoff had been far worse. His stomach had felt like it was going to flip out through his mouth as his seat had tilted back. The rat's hand tightened on his, trying to take his mind off it. "Not too much longer." The cat nodded, eyes still shut tightly.

Only until they landed did he open his eyes. He glanced over to Yuki, who was smiling softly. When he realized his cousin's hand was still on his, he yanked his hand back and glared. Then he was practically running off the plane despite the flight attendant's shouts.

Tohru and Yuki stepped off the plane several minutes later with their carry-on luggage. "Oh, Kyou-kun, are you all right?" the brunette girl asked, eyes worried.

"Well, that was overdramatic, practically throwing yourself off the plane," the rat said with the arch of an eyebrow.

Kyou gritted his teeth, ready to mouth off when he saw the look in his cousin's eyes; Yuki almost seemed hurt. The cat remembered the feeling of a cool, soothing hand on his during the flight. "Sorry," he mumbled just loud enough for only Yuki to hear.

Amethyst eyes blinked. "What?"

"I'm not going to say it again," he snarled, yanking his overnight bag out of the other boy's grasp.

A small smiled touched the corner of the rat's lips as they entered the air conditioned airport terminal. "We're going to be late," said Yuki as they walked to their rental car.

Kyou shrugged, slinging his bag carelessly into the trunk, then he grabbed Tohru's and did the same. "I think it's so wonderful you're going to surprise Hatsuharu! I'm sure he'll be so happy to see you," she said.

The cat shrugged again as he slid in behind the wheel. He immediately longed for the car he shared with his lover; he'd never realized how much he loved the smell of leather seats and the ox while he drove. "I wouldn't be able to come watch him if all my sparring partners weren't able to fight," he muttered.

"That's because you fractured Itsuko's arm, broke Kenji's leg, and you made Kazuma pull a muscle," Yuki said placidly.

"Shut up, stupid rat!" Kyou's hands clenched the steering wheel. "I felt bad about it," he grumbled, remembering with guilt the way he had almost gone berserk during a three-on-one training session in the dojo.

"Well, if you wouldn't take your frustrations about not seeing Haru for two weeks out on everybody else…" Yuki glared. The two devolved into fighting all the way to the tracks, Tohru fretting in the back seat about how Kyou should be watching the road ahead.

When they arrived at the track, the cat slammed the door and stalked away from the car, not bothering to wait for his companions. Tohru raced to keep up, Yuki following at a slower pace. Kyou walked up to the ticket booth with a scowl. "How many?" the girl behind the counter asked cheerfully.

"You have tickets on hold for me," Kyou said with a scowl.

"Umm…no, it seems all the will call tickets have been picked up. If you'd like, there's a seat in section 30-L that—"

"What do you mean there's no ticket held for me?" the cat yelled at her, making her jump in her seat.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She frowned at him disapprovingly.

"Listen, you—!"

Yuki, having finally caught up with his ill-tempered cousin, shoved him out of the way, and smiled at the girl. "I'm sorry that my cousin is so rude. I believe there should be tickets held for a 'Sohma Kyou' if you would double check, please."

"Oh, Sohma Kyou!" Her eyes widened. "Oh, Mr. Sohma, I didn't realize it was you! My deepest apologies." She reached under her desk and pulled out a few necklace passes, pushed them through the small hole in the glass. "Please, enjoy the race!"

Yuki smiled as he took the passes and handed one to Kyou and one to Tohru. "You know, asking politely works far better than just screeching at the girl."

The cat frowned as he put the pass around his neck, stalked away while muttering a few words. The three passed under an arch, the announcer's voice echoing down the tunnel.

"Oh, it looks like the race has already started," Tohru commented. "I hope we aren't too late!"

Kyou grunted, still frowning as they got closer to the stadium seats. Once they were out from under the arch, the cat shielded his eyes from the sun.

The squeals and shouts started immediately. "Oh, my god, Sohma Kyou!" Female fans stood up for a better look, calling his name. He hunched his shoulders, scowl growing.

"It seems like some people have nothing better to do with their time," Yuki said softly, eyes staying warily on the crowd of girls. "Kyou, we should be careful about…" His voice trailed off as he realized the cat wasn't by his side any more.

The orange-haired boy was leaning over the railing, fingers gripping it tightly. His eyes were focused on one thing and one thing only. A breeze seemed to pick up, fluttering his hair away from his face.

Hatsuharu.

Down on the track, Haru had fallen behind the pack and was near last place. The ox seemed to be struggling, but true to his stubborn nature he was unwilling to give up. Tohru smiled, stepping up next to the cat. The way Kyou's eyes were set on Haru was so romantic; his love almost seemed to be shining in his eyes. How lucky Haru was to—

"_Haru, if you don't move your ass, you fat cow, I won't sleep with you for a week!_" the cat suddenly bellowed, startling Tohru. Kyou was leaning dangerously far over the railing, shaking a fist now. "_Move it, you dumb ass!_"

The brunette girl blinked and then giggled nervously. It was just Kyou's way of showing his love, after all.

Somehow, amazingly, it was as if Hatsuharu had heard his lover's shouts. His head turned infinitesimally, eyes shielded behind sunglasses. Those chocolate eyes sought out his lover unerringly, taking in the form of the cat standing on the railing, frantically waving and shouting. Someone next to him—Tohru, he supposed—was trying to get him to step down off his dangerous perch.

He would win, he promised himself. He would win because Kyou was there watching him.

The cat continued to yell every epithet he knew at his boyfriend until he was red in the face. Somehow this seemed to make the fangirls around him swoon even more.

Finally Yuki had had enough. "Would you stop that screeching? It's humiliating to be seen with you," he said coolly, standing with arms folded on the railing. "He can't hear you anyway."

"He'll hear me if he doesn't want me to kick his ass!" Kyou hissed.

And somehow, amazingly, Hatsuharu began to speed up. First he passed one, then another, then another racer. Every line on Kyou's body was tensed. The announcer was practically shouting into the loudspeakers now in excitement as Hatsuharu began to overtake the field, coming closer and closer to first position. The cat was almost annoyed at himself for getting so into the race; he swore he'd never get into something as ridiculous as _bicycle_ racing. How was he supposed to get into something that was so obviously stupid?

But it was what Haru loved doing, so he supported him at every turn.

The ox was crouched over his bike, pedaling at a frenzied pace. The air rushed over his helmet as he rode around another curve. He was pushing hard, trying not to exert too much of his energy if he had to make a final push, but there wasn't much time left. Three riders were still in front of him, creating an obstacle.

Kyou continued his shouting and long-distance haranguing, not even bothering to find the box seat that the pass hanging around his neck promised. Yuki eventually put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the terrible noise.

Closer, closer, he was so damn _close_! Only one lap remained and Hatsuharu was neck-and-neck with the first position holder. The ox was beyond tired but he dug deep, trying to find the energy to keep going. He willed his legs to move just a little faster and slowly he began to pass. The other man looked over at him, face startled; in that moment of distraction, Hatsuharu pedaled like a madman, pushing himself into first place and over the finish line.

Kyou hung out almost all the way over the rail, yelling words of praise. Not surprisingly, it sounded almost exactly like when he was badgering his boyfriend. The announcer was exalting Hatsuharu's strange burst of energy and his insane win when he broke off mid-sentence.

"Sohma Hatsuharu seems to be leaving the winner's circle before even accepting his win! Where in the world could he be going?"

The cat leaned over, watching curiously as the ox disappeared through a tunnel. He waited, holding his breath, waiting for his lover's reappearance.

Suddenly Tohru squealed, clapping her hands together. "Oh, Haru-kun!" The ox ignored her completely, moving forward with a single goal in mind.

Kyou.

He tackled the cat. His lips found the other's, tongue plunging in. Kyou's arms wrapped around him, fingers digging into his back like a drowning man. "Ha—!" he tried to complain between kisses, but his protests were smothered. He was mortified to see video footage of them blown up on a big screen across the stadium.

The fangirls around them were turning into mush, wilting at the sight of the two men avidly kissing each other. Yuki looked like he was almost going to be sick. "Can't you two do this somewhere other than in _public_?" he said softly.

Black Haru looked up, brown eyes almost crazed. He licked his lips. "What, jealous little rat boy? You wanna join me and Kyou for our celebration?" Yuki scoffed and looked away, arms crossed.

Pale fingers tangled in the cat's shirt. "You. Me. Locker rooms. _Now_!" Black Haru demanded, dragging his lover backward. The girls within earshot began squealing even louder.

"Wait, Haru, you stupid cow! Cut it out, you bastard!" The ox dragged him down a flight of stairs as he scrambled to get his feet under him. He was dragged through a heavy door; it slammed shut after they passed. Suddenly he was thrown against a row of cold lockers, a latch digging into his back. Black Haru stalked up to him, ripping his ridiculous helmet off his head and throwing it to the side, chocolate eyes never leaving crimson.

"I'm going to fuck you right here, kitten. This room conducts sound well. I hope everyone outside can hear you moan like a bitch." The Black side of the ox plastered the front of his body to that of his boyfriend's, grinding his hardness roughly against the other's, tongue traveling up the side of the cat's neck. Crimson eyes were already clouded with lust.

Kyou wanted nothing more than to moan for the Black side of his lover.

* * *

Yuki winced as more sounds carried through the door. Damn his sensibleness, for deciding to come down here and make sure those two idiots didn't get into any more trouble than they'd already made. His hands had been covering Miss Honda's ears for ten minutes now.

Some men were walking down the tunnel. The rat immediately recognized them as the other men in the race. He cleared his throat. "Ah, I'm sorry, but the locker room is…in use right now. If you could…" A moan, loud and clear, traveled through the door and into the corridor, making Yuki blanch. The other racers stared at each other. "What I meant to say is that, if you could come back later, it would be appreciated," the grey-haired boy finished, somehow managing to smile disarmingly.

And the other men had no problem agreeing to come back later as another moan echoed down the hall.


	17. Present :: The Best Laid Plans

Title: How We Are, How We Were

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Kyou and Haru are supposed to be working on wedding plans, but the ox has other ideas...

A/N: Argh, an update from me has been a long time in coming. I have had such awful writer's block, and paired with semester finals... Very boo. But I finally finished college! Rejoice~! I have, literally, about 7 stories/chapters that are halfway finished and just waiting for me to not be an idiot and writewritewrite, including new chapters to "Million Little Pieces" and "Gone Away." I also have some beta reading to catch up on, for sure.

* * *

**17 : Present : The Best Laid Plans**

Hatsuharu watched another bead of sweat trickle down the cat's temple. It traveled over the sharp cheekbone, down to the chin where it hesitated, then slowly hugged the underside of the jaw and curved down the neck. The cat's lips parted and the ox glimpsed the moist tip of a pink tongue.

Kyou's eyes opened, cinnamon lashes brushing his skin. His eyes locked onto Hatusharu's as he lifted the bottom of his shirt away from his body, praying for at least one cool movement of air to ease his suffering. The heat seemed to send an ache through his lower body and the eyes on him were insufferable. His brows drew down and the corner of his lips tipped petulantly. "Stop looking at me like that," the cat grumbled, feeling as if his energy was draining away with each word.

"Looking at you like what?"

"You know how I mean," Kyou complained, irritated that he had to talk again.

Chocolate eyes followed another drop of sweat that languorously made its way down his fiance's collarbone. He mustered the energy to lean forward and lick the entrancing sweat trail. The cat wrinkled his nose but didn't waste the breath to protest. The ox stared at him as if gauging just how much he could get away with.

Fifteen different kinds of wedding invitations were strewn on the bed between them. Ayame had gone crazy with his designs and half of them were so lacy and girly that the cat wanted to rip them up. He was tired of staring at the freaking things; he just wanted to shut his eyes again and resume melting into the headboard.

His thoughts—which were dripping like molasses—were interrupted by the ox's arms around his waist. The other teen flipped him onto his back and rolled on top of him, crushing the invitation samples. "Haru…too hot…get off…" the cat whined. Heat was radiating off the ox and into the redhead's body, making him uncomfortable. Not to mention the not-so-pleasant feeling of his sweat-soaked clothes now plastered and pressed onto him.

Hatsuharu murmured a noncommittal noise as he nuzzled the neck below him. His tongue swiped up the beads of sweat in a long, wet path. Kyou squirmed feebly. The ox gave him a nuzzle just below the ear, then the tongue pressing roughly to that spot just below the jaw.

The cat moaned piteously, unable to find the energy for his body to lift upward. He tried to push his lover away—the stupid oaf's breathing was unbearably hot—and the ox countered by holding his wrists down. The tongue pressed roughly to that spot again, followed by a rough nip, and his mind went blank.

Hatsuharu indulged himself in a cheek-to-cheek nuzzle before pulling down the cat's shorts. Long tan legs shone with sweat. He ran a hand down the thigh, fingertips running over the knee. Kyou had taken to shaving his legs lately, grousing about the irritation of all the hair in the summer heat, and the ox was far from complaining. The smooth skin felt luscious beneath his fingertips. He cupped the calf and lifted the leg, pressed his lips to it. The cat watched him in irritation but let the moment pass. Soon enough the ox fished his own hardness from the hole in the front of his boxers.

Kyou had spread his legs—not that he was eager or anything—and was staring down the length of his body with an imperious eyebrow raised. Hatsuharu smiled to himself; if Yuki was the Prince, then Kyou fancied himself the King. Even if the cat wasn't physically on top, he imagined that his tan lover never thought of himself as submissive, but rather that he was just allowing the ox to do all the work, and the black and white-haired man didn't really mind that.

Hatsuharu reached for the lube on the bedside table and dutifully spread it across his erection, then let his fingers linger over the cat's sphincter. Kyou wanted none of it but he was too lazy to move and so settled for a growl. The ox chuckled and, digging his fingers into the other's thighs, dragged his lover across the bed. The cards beneath him crinkled and bent. "Get on your hands and knees," the ox said, ignoring the angry eyes glued to him.

"You're the one who wanted to do it," Kyou replied petulantly. "I'm not moving." To prove his point he let his limbs go limp and lay there with a scowl, beads of sweat trickling over his skin.

Hatsuharu smirked, leaning forward. His palms rested to the sides of tan shoulders. The cat's splayed thighs rested heavily across his own. "This angle isn't the best; don't blame me when you're crying about being sore."

Only then did the cat open his mouth to begin protesting, but he was too late. Hatsuharu pushed forward, and after a few tries, succeeded in penetrating his lover. Kyou arched almost high enough to force the ox out, but the younger man moved forward onto his knees, following the other's body. The cat was biting his lip, hair spread out like his legs. Hatsuharu leaned over him, burying himself deeper. He stared at his lover's face, studying ever inch of skin, the curve of his lashes and lips, and that graceful neck.

Crimson eyes opened, the cat glaring with a burning intensity into the ox's brown eyes. "What the hell are you staring at?" he asked between labored breaths.

"You," the ox murmured. His hips began moving gently. The cat still looked pained; Hatsuharu turned his straining lover's hands palm-up against the bed. Kyou gave him a quizzical look but he simply smiled back. He slid his hands up the inside of the cat's wrists until his they covered the other's; his fingers laced with Kyou's and the ox knew his fiance would forgive him the sweaty palms. He could feel the engagement ring against his skin.

The orange-haired boy's fingers curled upward and held tightly. The ox was rocking him harder now and the position was uncomfortable. He focused on the younger man's face above him, the eyes gentle, the white hair plastered to his forehead. Before they had started dating, Kyou had always thought the Ox-cursed had looked ridiculous and should cut his hair, but now it was an endearing quality, even if he had to wait forever for the idiot to style it in the morning.

Hatsuharu caught him staring and smiled. "What?" the cat grumbled, but the ox made no reply. Instead, he sped up his thrusts and brought one hand back to brace a tan hip. His necklaces rang like chimes as they bounced against each other. Long black lashes came down over brown eyes.

Kyou didn't feel so bad staring while the other wasn't looking. The ox looked serene, which was completely disconcerting considering what he was doing right now. He should just look more…perverted. His lips were parted as he panted, his Adam's apple bobbing. His chin was stubbled from shaving only yesterday and the cat hated how it felt like sandpaper.

The cat grunted at a rough series of thrusts. Hatsuharu's fingers tightened and he let out a soft gasp as he came. The thrusts began to taper off, going slower and slower, until the ox gave a final sated sigh. His erection began to soften and it slipped from the other's body.

Hatsuharu's eyes flew open as he was brought out of his post-orgasmic bliss. Kyou had leaned up and his tongue was running over the ox's lightly stubbled cheek. The cat repeated the action, his eyes hooded. Hatsuharu felt his heart beat faster as Kyou laid back down, crimson eyes staring up at him expectantly.

The ox lifted their hands that remained entwined and brought them down the slick, tan body. Kyou frowned as his lover made him grab himself, then held in a groan as the ox's hand overlapped his. Hatsuharu pressed roughly, guiding their hands. Kyou whined, hips lifting. The black and white-haired man left the cat to stroke the base of his cock while he rubbed the head roughly. Kyou grunted, trying to delay his orgasm. "Stupid ox!" he gasped, legs tensing. His toes curled as he shot his load. "Ahh…"

Kyou's eyes fell shut as he tried together himself, the semen cooling on his belly. Just as his heartbeat was beginning to return to normal, he felt sweaty fingers lace with his. His eyes slit open in a glare at Hatsuharu's unassuming face. "You ruined the samples, you idiot."

The ox looked around at the mess of creased and bent invitations, unconcerned. "You didn't like most of them."

The cat let out a hiss of breath. "We were supposed to pick one, though!"

Hatsuharu glanced around then picked a random invitation up. "This one." It was white with a black lace trim and gold lettering; Kyou admitted it wasn't the worst looking one, but…

"Why that one?"

"Because you got the most cum on this one, kitten."

The only answer Hatsuharu got was a pillow to the face.


End file.
